The Edge Of The Cliffs
by kailakaycee
Summary: Nowhere is safe for the Boy Who Lived, thus, Harry Potter finds himself in the middle of nowhere, Scotland, with his least favorite professor and his enemy of the last five years. And things are about to get complicated. HP/DM. RL/SS. Eventual slash.
1. The Only Choice

**Disclaimer:** No recognisable characters, places, or events belong to me. They all belong to J.K Rowling.

**Author's Note:** This is my first Harry Potter story ever. I've been dying to write one and I figured I'd try my hand at it. I had originally posted the first three chapters in 1st POV but after much editing and re-working I decided I like it better in 3rd person POV. Sorry for any confusion to any who was reading this.

**Chapter 1: The Only Choice**

"There's only one logical thing left to propose, it seems," Snape's voice sneered from the back of the room. Harry had almost forgotten his least favorite professor was there (much like the members of the Order seemed to have forgotten that he was in the room). And seeing as no one had addressed him in some time, he'd almost started to let his mind wander. It didn't seem important that they were discussing how he was going to spend his summer. Being the esteemed Harry Potter didn't seem to matter to anyone here; no one was going to listen to what HE wanted. If they did, he'd already be on the way to the Burrow with Ron and Hermione, and this meeting would not be taking place.

But the Order had decided that they couldn't endanger the Weasleys by placing Harry with them again, and as much as he hated to agree, he didn't feel right putting his best friends in danger yet again. The ordeal they had gone through in the Department of Mysteries was fresh in everyone's mind, and as much as Harry was extremely grateful to his friends for their loyalty, he never, ever wanted to put them in danger like that again.

Grimmauld Place had been ruled out right off as a place to stay, and while Harry understood and appreciated the sentiments behind it, part of him wished that they would reconsider. Sirius would be glad that they were putting the place to good use, and now that it was his, Ron and Hermione and Remus could have given it a makeover with him and -

"Potter will have to accompany me to my summer home."

There was silence in the room, and all eyes were on Harry. All of them, except Snape's, he realized with distaste. There was no love lost between him and the greasy Potions professor, but he could at least attempt eye contact once in a while, no?

The green-eyed boy flushed slightly as he realized that everyone was waiting for him to say something. The look in Professor McGonagall's eyes made him realize that she was expecting some kind of protest. Remus's eyes were filled with near pity, and Dumbledore ... Dumbledore wore his familiar serene expression, his eyes not quite twinkling, but not quite still, either.

But Harry didn't have it in him to make any kind of argument. This time last year, he would have been on his feet in an instant, spurting accusations of Snape being on Voldemort's side and unfit to be a member of the Order. Truth be told, he still didn't trust Snape entirely, but he knew that he wouldn't be turned over to Voldemort. He might, however, be killed just as pure entertainment for the twisted professor.

Also, staying with Snape would help appease his sense of guilt, just a little bit. If something were to happen to any other member of the Order, he'd blame himself endlessly. But Snape - he chose to work for both sides, and if something happened, it wouldn't necessarily be Harry's fault. For once.

He sighed and ran a hand through stubborn dark hair. "If that's what you think is best, Professor Snape."

It was almost worth the look on the scowling man's face - he swore that Snape had to bite his tongue to keep his jaw from dropping, but he composed himself rather quickly and raised an eyebrow at the rest of the Order.

Remus Lupin was, not unexpectedly, the first to speak. "If you harm him at all, Severus -"

"I assure you, Lupin, that if I was planning on handing him over to the Dark Lord, I would have done it by now. The boy has been nothing but a nuisance to me for the past five years." His face was pulled back into a sneer as he stared at the ex DADA teacher. His dislike of werewolves was very well known to everyone, and Remus was no exception to that dislike, valued Order member or not.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it, Severus," Remus snarled, tensing up, but McGonagall laid a hand on his arm warningly.

"Severus will behave as he is expected to, being a valued member of The Order Of The Phoenix. Now, Severus, besides us, does anyone else know the exact whereabouts of this summer home that you speak of?"

Snape pinched his lip and didn't quite look her in the eye.

"Severus?"

He sighed audibly and answered grudgingly. "The Malfoys know of it's whereabouts. Lucius was the one who suggested the land to me."

"The Malfoys!" Harry gasped, staring in horror at the rest of the Order. "The Malfoys are probably worse that Voldemort! If they were to stumble upon me, they wouldn't even wait for him to get there! I bet Draco would off me before his father even had a chance to say a word!"

Snape glared at his stupid student . "Actually, Potter, I'm sure Lucius would restrain Draco and summon the Dark Lord. It would not be wise to inflict the wrath of the Dark Lord by denying him his prize."

Harry could only gape at him, jaw slack, and then chanced a look over to Remus, begging him with unspoken words. They couldn't be considering letting him go with Snape now! He hadn't been worried, but now ... Draco Malfoy blamed him for his father's upcoming stint in prison, and would want revenge. So would Lucius Malfoy ... but Draco's would be a lot longer and torturous than his father's. Lucius Malfoy had always seemed the type to find the easy way out.

Dumbledore finally spoke. "My dear Severus, on how many occasions have the Malfoys visited you at your summer home?"

"Once. By invitation."

"And could they, if they so choose, show up without invitation?"

Severus sighed and shoved a piece of hair back while Harry stared at the floor. "Yes, Headmaster. But I highly doubt they will. It is my knowledge that the Dark Lord will be staying at Malfoy Manor this summer while he prepares himself for certain ... activities. Lucius will not leave his side, and in turn, neither shall Narcissa or Draco."

Dumbledore considered this. "Very well. I don't see any other choice, really. Anywhere else poses even more of a threat. Harry, are your trunks ready?"

He reluctantly nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Severus, are you ready to leave immediately?"

"I will need a mere ten minutes, Headmaster." At Dumbledore's nod, he glided down the stairs, his robes billowing behind him. Harry assumed he was heading for the dungeons, though how he planned on getting there and back in ten minutes was beyond him.

Remus pulled him to the side. "Harry, are you okay with this? I'm sure we could find something else, there has to be something ..."

"Remus, please. I can't put anyone else in danger, and you know that. Not after ..."

He trailed off, neither of them needing reminding of what exactly had happened a mere three weeks before. Remus instead pulled Harry to him tightly, and he hugged the only person left in his life that he could count as a father figure.

"You really don't like Snape, do you, Remus?" Harry questioned softly.

"It's never been about like or dislike, Harry. It's about trust, and I have a hard time trusting someone who hated your father as much as Snape did."

It made sense. But ... "He loved my mother, though."

Remus sighed and patted Harry's hair, as if he were five. "I know, kid. I know. It's the only reason that I am willing to give him a chance."

Snape was back in the room too soon, hovering Harry's two trunks and his smaller, silver one behind him.

"Ready, Potter?" he asked, even though it didn't seem like he really expected an answer at all.

Harry faced the group of people who were assembled behind him. Tonks, Remus, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Bill Weasley, Shacklebolt, and Moody. All of them trusted members of the Order. He could trust them with his life, but he'd never want to burden them with his feelings. He pasted a smile on, and waved his hand awkwardly.

"Well, see you, then," he managed, "thanks for, well, everything."

"If you need anything, Harry, don't hesitate to get in touch with Mcgonagall. It's not wise for you to send owls or use the Floo to talk to anyone else, on the off chance that the Ministry is monitoring Floo addresses. But Snape is a teacher and has every right to be in touch with other teachers, so it wouldn't be as suspicious. Remember that."

He nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Snape was looking at Remus with poorly disguised disdain. "I'm ready, Professor."

He nodded, and threw a handful of Floo powder into the fire. He spoke an address into it, and then Harry was nudged forwards into the flames and everything else disappeared.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

The first thing the Gryffindor noticed, once he'd d found his feet (he'd never been any good at travelling by Floo. Thankfully, he HAD gotten better than the first time, when he'd found himself in the very undesirable Knockturn Alley instead of Diagon Alley ... no, now it was just the landing that he couldn't get), was the view. He scrambled upright in front of large windows, overlooking the moors, and in the distance, a body of water. He didn't know enough about Scotland to know which body of water it was, but it was sparking and beautiful.

He felt suddenly homesick for Hermione's know-it-all-ness, something he hadn't even realized he could be homesick for. Wasn't homesickness for places? Or maybe it was just a longing for something familiar, and if 'Mione's bookworm ways weren't familiar, he didn't know what was.

Harry only had seconds to admire the view, before the Floo roared to life again and Snape stepped out beside him, placing their trunks on the floor beside them. He cocked an eyebrow at the ashes on Harry's knees but didn't say anything.

There was a sudden urge to say something, to admire the view, to tell him he was fine, even to thank him for what he was doing, but the words stuck in his throat.

After a minute of uncomfortable silence, Snape turned abruptly and headed down the narrow hall. Harry followed, hauling his trunks with him. The room had a bed not unlike the one he used at school, and a small desk, a chair, a fireplace, a small wardrobe, a wooden door that most likely led to a bathroom, and thankfully, more of the breathtaking view.

"I could have brought your trunks for you, Potter", Snape said neutrally. "You didn't have to lug them behind you like a common slave."

Harry bit back the first retort that popped into mind, but didn't stop the second. "It's quite all right, Professor. I'm used to summers with no magic, remember? I live with Muggles."

Snape simply sneered. "I'm assuming this room will meet your needs. You can either take your meals with me, or make your own, providing you clean up after yourself. I assume that isn't too much to ask of the Golden boy?"

Harry glared, but didn't rise to the bait. It was too early in the summer to piss him off. "Not at all, sir."

"Very well. I will leave you to get settled in. You should find anything you might need in the wardrobe. Your trunks may be stored in there, and your broom as well. And your owl -" a knocking on the window interrupted him, and he opened it. "- your owl has arrived."

"How did she get here so fast?"

"I gave her this address this morning, Potter. I knew what the outcome of the meeting would be." The finality of his tone booked for no arguments and no questions, and he swept out of the room, closing the door behind him with a sweep of his wand.

"Show-off," Harry muttered, and flung himself onto the bed. It was surprisingly soft, even though it was decorated with green and silver - Slytherin colors.

Hedwig hooted, and the boy cracked an eye open. She hooted again, ruffling her feathers. He sighed and sat up and ran a hand down her soft back.

"It'll be okay, girl. It's just two months. We've survived the Dursleys, we can survive this."

She nudged his hand with her beak, and then hopped onto the top of the dresser. He closed the window, shivering slightly. Scotland, it would seem, was colder than England, and the last thing he needed was to get sick and piss off Snape by being a normal human being. He wrapped himself in the traitorous green blanket and fell asleep, dreaming of silver orbs and shimmering veils and big, black dogs.

It wasn't a pleasant sleep, but it was sleep.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Severus looked up from eating as the Potter boy stumbled sleepily into the room. He'd been right, then, assuming that the foolish child needed the sleep. He looked less tired, although his eyes were red. He wisely chose not to comment on it, and instead summoned another place to the table as he sat down across the table.

"Potter," he finally acknowledged, feeling like he had to say something.

He looked up, barely meeting his black eyes. "Professor. You could have told me a time for meals - I would have cast a Tempus."

Severus scoffed at the idea of him worrying about being on time for meals. "You needed the rest, Potter. I didn't fancy you falling asleep on a plate as you've done at the Gryffindor table on several occasions."

Harry's cheeks turned slightly red but he didn't comment. It wasn't the first time today that Severus had realized he'd held his tongue - something his idiot father had never quite managed to do.

He passed him some of the bread and pasta wordlessly, and he spooned them onto his plate. They ate in silence, and when they were finished, Severus rose and started clearing the table. Dumbledore, and Lucius Malfoy alike, had offered him the services of a house elf, but he'd refused time and time again.

He realized with a start that Potter had started filling water into the sink, rinsing off the plates and bowls and empty the scarce bits of leftovers into the waste bin.

It was his turn to hold his tongue, as many unpleasant remarks were forming as he watched the Chosen One scrub pots and pans. Instead, he simply brought the remaining dishes to the counter, and cleared the table with a flick of his wrist.

"Thank you, Potter," he said, somewhat stiffly.

He looked up, surprised, and nodded. "Thank you for the food, sir."

Severus nodded as well, and headed into the study to start marking exams. If Potter needs me, he can find me, he thought. Neither of them were stupid enough to pretend that they were going to enjoy each other's company, so he assumed that for the most part, he would be able to go about failing the ignorant first years in peace.


	2. Durness

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine except the one character that gets introduced in this chapter.

**Author's Note**: In case it wasn't clear, which it should have been, this story takes place the summer after 5th year, after Sirius's death. Everything from the first 5 books happened, with some new events added to fit the storyline and a few minor things from HBP and DH fit in. Other that that, HBP and DH are completely irrelevant in this story.

**Chapter 2: Durness**

Eating with Snape had actually been a peaceful experience. Harry wasn't used to quiet meal times in someone else's company . With the Dursleys, on the rare occasions that he was allowed to eat with them, Dudley was always whining about the newest thing that he just had to have, Uncle Vernon was complaining about work and the weather, and Aunt Petunia was talking about new healthy recipes and trying to eat less to make a better example for Dudley. Hogwarts ... well, Hogwarts meals were full of noise, pranks, magic gone wrong, and sour looks from the teachers and the Slytherins. And while meals at the Weasleys were amazing, Fred and George liked to have a bit of fun, and Ginny liked to stare whenever she thought that no one was looking.

Cleaning up was instinct - even at the Weasleys, they were all expected to pull their weight and help out with the chores. Apparently, cleaning spells took a lot out of someone, especially when they were cleaning up after eight or nine people at a time on any given day.

Snape had disappeared in the time that it'd taken him to wash, dry, and put away the dishes. Harry had even helped himself to an apple that was sitting on the counter - after much debate on it being poisoned.

What now, he thought, looking around slowly.

It was only half seven, and the sky was still blue and endless, and he was very restless. Hedwig had gone out to fly, and he wanted to do the same, but he didn't know how Snape would feel about that. He didn't know if there were neighbors close by, he didn't know if there was a town nearby - he didn't know anything, really.

Harry sighed when he realized he was going to have to seek out Snape if he wanted some answers.

The noise of a tapping quill led him to the right room, and before he had a chance to say anything, Snape turned, his black eyes meeting Harry's for the first time today.

"Yes, Potter?" he asked, barely hiding the annoyance he felt at being disturbed.

He took a deep breath, reminding himself to be polite. " I-I was wondering, sir... could I know where exactly in Scotland that we are?"

The professor seemed to be debating a moment, and then motioned Harry in. "Sit down, Potter, I don't like people hovering over me."

When Harry sat on the small sofa, he motioned out the window. "We are in Durness. It is a very sparsely populated part of Scotland. The body of water you see over there is Sango Bay. The closest place that you may have heard of is Inverness. There is very little in this area - there are a few shops, a few restaurants, a hotel service ... it is mostly a tourist area. I like this area because there is a lot of privacy. My home is situated 15 minutes from the shops, and is also under a Muggle repelling spell. So Potter, you may explore if you wish, as I assume that is what you were to ask me?"

He cocked an eyebrow again. I hate when he does that, Harry thought grumpily, and I also hate when he's right; he's so smug about it, as if he just KNOWS he's right, that I'm dying to get out and do SOMETHING.

"Yes, sir. Am I allowed to go down to the water?" It felt wrong, asking permission like a five year old, but he wasn't about to do something that would put them in danger.

Snape considered this. "I suppose. No broom, however. You may fly only in the perimeter I have marked off - you will not be able to miss it."

Harry nodded, heart lightening at the prospect of being able to fly. His heart soared, actually, and he couldn't wait to be soaring on his broom. He thanked the Potions master, and moved into the doorway.

"Oh, and Potter?"

Harry looked at him questioningly, trying (and failing) to imitate the eyebrow thing.

"Do try to stay out of trouble for once in your 15 years of life."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Over the next few days, Harry visited the cliffs quite often. Him and Snape took their midday meal at noon sharp, and afterwards, he wandered about as much as he wanted until the evening meal at seven.

Over one of those evening meals, he risked a question.

"Are we far from Hogwarts, then?"

If Snape was going to say something about muggle upbringings or lack of knowledge, he did an impressive show of holding back. He slowly finished his forkful of fish, and then answered the question.

"No. One could actually walk there in about three days."

Wow. Who could imagine that they could be so close and still be safe? As if sensing his train of thought, Snape swallowed again and continued.

"Although Hogwarts' students come from all over Britain, the majority come from England. Few are from Ireland, few from Wales, and even fewer from Scotland itself. Which is why I chose to purchase a summer home here. It is quiet, indeed, but it is also the last place one would consider looking for me."

"Because it's so close to Hogwarts?"

"That," Snape nodded briefly , "and because it is a strictly Muggle area."

Harry had deducted that for himself on the walks along the cliff. There had been no hints of magic whatsoever - walking back into the vicinity of the property made his magic tingle as it encountered magic again.

"And Lucius Malfoy recommended you this area, knowing it was full of Muggles? He hates Muggles!" Harry couldn't picture the long haired Malfoy senior setting foot anywhere near here.

"Lucius hates Muggles, but he respects my need for privacy and respects that I would not be caught dead fraternizing with them."

There was a very hard edge to his voice, and Harry frowned, catching his lower lip between his teeth. If he was supposed to be on their side, how could he hate Muggles?

"What do you have against Muggles, Professor?"

His black eyes burned brightly. "That is none of your business, Potter. Now clean up, or be scarce. I have to Floo call Professor Mcgonagall and I don't need you underfoot."

He rinsed the dishes and stacked them in a neat pile, and then unable to bear the scrutiny of those black eyes, headed outside, deciding that the dishes could wait. His feet had him following the same path that he took almost every day. It was a tricky path, alongside the cliff, and he usually avoided it in the evening, not wanting to be a foolish Gryffindor and plunge to his death. Since he wasn't allowed magic outside of school, he couldn't even use a simple Lumos to light the way at night.

It was only twilight now though, and he was able to see enough to edge out partially. Before he got even halfway out, a little voice startled him.

He grabbed instinctively for his wand, which wasn't even there. He'd left it in his bedroom, not seeing any point in carrying it around for nothing and possibly accidentally dropping it into the bay.

He squinted, squatting down to look at the ledge under his, and saw a mess of curly reddish hair and green eyes glinting in the semi-darkness.

"Uh, hi," he said softly, not wanting to startle the child.

She seemed pretty fearless, though, as she scrambled up onto the upper ledge and patted his leg.

"I'm Sally," she said brightly. "You didn't come here to jump, did you?"

"Wh-what? No, no, of course not!" Harry said, startled by the question. "I just came up here to think."

"My daddy used to come up here to think, too" she said sadly. "And then one day I guess he thought about something really sad, because he left me his scarf and a note and he jumped into the water and didn't come back. We had a funeral anyway, even without his body. I buried his scarf because I didn't want him to get cold if he decided to come back and sleep in the hole."

The compassionate boy's heart broke at the young girl's story, and he couldn't help but grab her hand. "I lost someone very special to me not long ago, too."

She looked at him with big eyes. "Did he jump, too?"

He shook his head, tears blurring his vision. Remembering that awful day, remembering Bellatrix Lestrange's awful, awful laugh. "He was pushed. By a very bad lady."

She cocked her head. "Oh. Well, the bad lady can't hurt you here. The magic won't let her."

"Magic?" Harry breathed.

"Yes," she said matter of factly. "There's magic here. In these cliffs, I guess. I used to think it was inside me but then my mommy told me I was silly so I decided it had to be in the cliffs. Do you feel it, too?"

Her eyes were bright and hopeful, and Harry felt something akin to hope blooming in him. "Your mommy doesn't feel this magic?"

She shook her head. "My mommy just lays in bed and takes pills all day to make her sleep. She's sick. I go to school and then the nice old neighbor lady makes me food. She's s'possed to watch me, but she falls asleep a lot too. So I come out here to make sure no one else jumps. Not many people come here anymore though. I think the magic keeps them away."

"None of the other children feel the magic, either," she added sadly.

Harry got to his feet very fast. She was a witch! This little girl was a witch. He had to tell Professor Snape. He could approach her mother, explain things, and then Harry could take her under his wing for the summer. He'd always longed for a big family, and being around the Weasleys had only made the longing worse. And now here was faith, practically dumping a little sister into his lap.

"Did I say something wrong?" Sally asked anxiously when she noticed her new friend was getting up to leave.

But he smiled at her, a big, wide smile. "No! I just need to get home ... but I will come visit you, okay?"

She smiled back. "The magic will help you find me, I know it will."


	3. Letters and Apparation

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling is Queen. I am a peasant. Enough said.**

**Author's Note: Happy New Year guys! Not sure what time it is for you guys, I still have a little under 5 hours left. I hope you're all having fun and stuff. I'm unfortunately sick as a dog and thus can't do anything. So here's chapter 3 for you guys to enjoy. Since I can't do anything else I'm gonna continue writing until I'm too tired to write. **

**And tamxtam, there's no real abuse from the Dursleys, just the stuff from the books, starvation and the cupboard and stuff. You're probably wondering why Harry doesn't go back there; that'll be answered in a few chapters. Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 3: Letters and Appartion**

Harry ran most of the way back to Snape's house, and burst into the door. He headed down the hallway, insides bursting. Finally he had a chance to have someone look up to him because he was just Harry, not because he was (or would be, one day) the Saviour of the Wizarding World, or the Boy Who Lived. It felt like fate was giving him something back, giving him a reason to go on again after losing Sirius. It would be hard to convince Snape, but he'd make him come around.

For the first time since Sirius's death, he felt alive. There were still innocent wizarding children in this world, children that desperately needed to grow up without the threat of Voldemort hanging over their heads. The first two and half weeks without Sirius had found Harry close to giving in. He just wanted to find Voldemort and beg him to finish what he'd started almost fifteen years ago. Anything would have been better than the gaping hole paralysing his chest. But now .. he remembered that he had a purpose. To avenge his parents, Cedric and Sirius, and countless other victims he didn't even know, the best thing he could do was get rid of the threat of Voldemort and give the Wizarding World (particularly the Muggleborns) a fighting chance at happiness.

Harry skidded to a stop as he almost collided with Snape. Snape stared, his black eyes very serious, more serious than they had been in the last week. His 'classroom' look, almost.

"Potter, I need you to get in your room and close the door."

"But-"

"NOW, POTTER," he roared, raising his voice for the first time. Harry just stared at him, and then moved past him, into the room, slamming the door to signal his displeasure.

He decided to write Remus a letter. Hedwig couldn't take it out, but he was sure he could get it to McGonagall somehow, and then she could get it to Remus. He was suddenly lonely for the first time since they'd arrived, and missing his friends was something awful this year. He'd tried writing them letters a few times, but every time found himself trying to write to Sirius, instead. Now though, the words came easily.

_Dear Moony,_

_I know you said no letters, but I am positive that this will be delivered to you in a discreet and safe way, just this once. I just thought you might appreciate a word or two. You must get lonely, sometimes. I know I've been very lonely. Snape is, well - Snape is all right, I suppose. We don't talk much, which isn't very shocking. But he's been decent. He cooks, and I clean (no, he doesn't force me, I just like having SOMETHING to do. If anyone had told me I'd willingly be cleaning up for Snape, I would have told them they were mental). We're in a very lovely place, there are cliffs and water (I guess that doesn't give too much away, in case this letter does fall into the wrong hands) and I go exploring a lot. Today, I met a wizarding girl! She is adorable, she's about five, and I wish you could meet her. I'm going to try and convince Snape to let me bring her to the house and show her some stuff - she's convinced the cliffs are magic, because no one else around her can feel the magic. Snape said it's a muggle place, here, so she must be Muggleborn! Who knows, she could be another Hermione! I really hope he'll let me bring her here! She'll be safe, he has the most wards I've ever felt on a place except maybe Headquarters or Hogwarts. And her mother is apparently sick in bed and she stays with an old muggle neighbor who just lets her wander around on dangerous cliffs, so it's not like anyone will miss her for a few hours at a time. I just think it's important she learns that she's not alone! I don't want her to to find out she's a witch the way I did - and I'd rather she be able to control it just a little, so she doesn't set snakes on her horrible cousins or blow up her aunts._

_This girl has given me a new purpose - it's like I suddenly remembered why I'm needed. I would give anything to just be Harry, normal almost 16 year old wizard, but at the same time, if I have to be the Chosen One, the Boy Who Lived, whatever, I want to do it for children like Sally. I want them to have the one thing I never did - a normal childhood. The years I had with the Dursleys were closest thing to normal- but they would have been different, wouldn't they have, if my parents had lived? I would have been loved, and I would have gotten to be a child, instead of a child slave. We only get one childhood - we need to make the best of it. There's plenty of time to learn traditions and rules and expectations later on._

_I hope this letter finds you well, Moony. I miss you a lot. Give everyone my love, if you see them. And be careful._

_HJP._

He signed the letter with a flourish. It was a little sentimental, and filled with some ramblings, but Remus would forgive him. Now, he just had to convince Snape to give the letter to McGonagall. He didn't know how long he was supposed to stay in here - til morning, probably. He crept to the door, ready to creep to the study and leave the letter (and an explanation) on the desk. But then, he heard it. After staying at Headquarters last summer, and over Christmas break, it was a telltale popping noise that he knew all too well.

The -pop - of someone Apparating into the house.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Severus had smoothed his face into his trademark mask of severity by the time Lucius and Draco entered the room. He had heard them as they apparated into the kitchen, but he waited, knowing that Lucius would head for the study, as he'd instructed him. No one could apparate anywhere into the house except the kitchen, and even then, only with permission.

He'd been rattled when he'd gotten the Firecall from Lucius, graciously asking if he and Draco could apparate here on a matter of urgent business. He'd stalled as long as he could - Potter was out, and he couldn't have them here until he was back and locked away.

Severus had finally seen him running back towards the house, and had instructed Lucius to get here in a half an hour. He'd been miffed by the wait, obviously, but Severus had his Firecall with Minerva as an excuse. No matter what, Lucius knew that he valued his job - and the elder Malfoy valued it, too. How else was he supposed to keep an eye on Draco (and Potter) if he was no longer employed at Hogwarts?

"Lucius," ,he said graciously, rising to his feet and offering a hand. Lucius shook it, and nudged Draco, who was glaring at his father.

"Draco? Aren't you happy to see me?" Severus asked his godson, doing his signature eyebrow arch.

"Of course," he mumbled, looking at the floor.

"We best get straight to the matter, then, Severus," Lucius said. "I need Draco to stay here for the summer - the Manor is simply not fit for him right now, with the Dark Lord residing there."

Severus felt a jolt of hot panic stab his chest, but he knew that outwardly, he was still as composed as always. "Oh?" he said, looking at Draco, who was still not looking up. "Does Draco not wish to offer his services to the Dark Lord?"

Draco mumbled something unintelligible, and Severus turned his black eyes to meet Lucius's grey ones.

"The Dark Lord is not yet ready to give the Mark to children, and while normally I would have no objections to Draco staying at the Manor and learning what will be expected of him in a year or two, another of the Dark Lord's servants has taken an unhealthy liking to Draco, and I will not be subjecting him to any unnecessary risks. He will be needed at Hogwarts in September, if only for appearances sake, and nothing can jeopardize that. I need him to be safe, Severus, and this is the safest place I can think of."

It wasn't easy to hold back the snort. Lucius wanted his child safe, yet he would have him take the Dark Mark in a heartbeat if that were his Lord's wishes.

He sighed. He couldn't refuse to keep Draco here without giving away his position as a spy. He would just have to ensure that there was no way he could speak of anything that might happen this summer. Also, with Lucius being sent to Azkaban in a mere week's time, along with the other Death Eaters that had been in the Ministry on that night, Draco would be safer here, there was no denying that.

"Very well, then, Lucius. Draco may stay with me."

Lucius turned to Draco. "You are to obey Severus as you would me, is that clear?"

Draco nodded, his pale face whiter than usual.

"You may help me prepare my lessons for the coming year, if you wish, Draco," Severus offered, knowing this would please both father and son. "It'll give you a bit of an unfair advantage, but life isn't about being fair. And as few people managed to get O's on their OWLS, anyway, there will be far fewer students in my NEWTS class, and I have no doubt you can best them all."

Draco puffed up with pride at the mention of his Potions grade, but Lucius just narrowed his eyes.

"Did the Granger girl get an O in potions?"

Severus sighed. Lucius hated Granger - not just because she was muggleborn, but because she was intelligent.

"Yes," he drawled finally. "Unfortunately. But that will just be motivation for Draco to work harder to best her, isn't that right, Draco?"

He nodded quickly, and didn't look at his father at all. Severus felt a sliver of pity for his ignorant godson. It was such a shame, to always want to please other people, to always feel the need to prove yourself. But that was what being a pureblood was all about. Especially for the Malfoys.

Lucius nodded sharply, and then flicked his wand. A solid thump from the kitchen alerted them that Draco's trunks had arrived.

"I should be getting back , then. While the Dark Lord approved of me placing Draco with you, he will not approve if I do not return soon." Lucius turned his grey eyes to his long-time friend. "Your location is still a secret, Severus. The Dark Lord did not ask for it, and I will not volunteer the information. He trusts you, and he trusts that I am doing what is best for Draco, as well. I will not be in touch unless it is of utmost importance. Goodbye, Severus. Goodbye, Draco."

With that, he marched into the kitchen and apparated out, not even leaving his only child the chance to bid him Farewell.

Severus waited a moment, to make sure he was gone, and then reset the wards, sealing the place off to anyone except the three currently inside.

The three of them. Oh, Merlin, why? Draco and Potter hated each other, even more so after Lucius had been sentenced to Azkaban following the commotion in the Department of Mysteries. He'd only be serving a short term, and would likely be out within a month, but Draco still wasn't likely to forgive Potter.

There was really only one thing Severus could do to ensure the safety of both the boys he suddenly found under his care.


	4. A Vow For An Enemy

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling is queen as always.**

**Authors Note: So 18 chapters into writing this thing and I decided that it wasn't working in 1st person POV so I switched it all to 3rd person ... took me all day yesterday to edit it. But the story's stronger now and it gave me a chance to fix parts I hadn't liked and yeah. Sorry for any confusion for anyone who was already reading this. There are just minor changes in the first 3 chapters so there's no need to read it again unless you want to familiarize yourself with the change in POV. Thanks for reading! Feedback is always appreciated!**

**Chapter Four: Vow For An Enemy**

Malfoy was here! Draco Malfoy was in this very house, the house where he was staying, the house where he was supposed to be safe!

For a wild moment, Harry considering breaking the window and soaring out of here on his broom. It would be worth taking on all forms of Death Eaters - he couldn't be stuck with Malfoy all summer! Provided that Snape even managed to get him to keep his big mouth shut about me being here, he thought scornfully.

He sighed, and flopped on the bed. Maybe he could just stay in here all summer. Snape could ward the room while Malfoy was asleep, and surely he could manage to bring some food. But ... Sally, he thought with a sigh. He'd miss Sally so much.

He punched the pillow. Damn you, Draco Malfoy! You ruin everything!

He had almost settled into sleep when there was a sharp knock on the door. He quickly undid the muggle lock, and Snape swept into the room, a mute, white-faced Draco lingering in the hallway behind him.

"Potter," he said briskly. "I'm sure you are aware that we have another guest."

Harry nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"Draco is willing to make an Unbreakable Vow, to ensure that he cannot speak of anything that takes place here this summer. This includes my real loyalty, your whereabouts for the summer, and anything and everything else that may be revealed to him. I need you to perform the spell, Potter."

He opened his mouth to say something, but Snape was faster, as always.

"You may or may not be aware, but an Unbreakable Vow results in death if one breaks the vow. You will remain safe, because I am sure Draco has no wish to die, or else he could have simply stayed at the Manor and let himself be subject to Fenrir Greyback's affections."

Harry shuddered at the thought of that. No one, no, not even Malfoy, deserved to be raped and possibly killed by the most demented werewolf in the world.

Snape passed over a piece of parchment. "I will ask these questions to Draco. He will, in turn, reply "I will." Afterwards, you simply recite this incantation, and the vow will be completed."

The younger boy took a deep breath. He couldn't believe this was about to happen. Draco Malfoy was going to be here for the whole summer and there was nothing he could do about it. The vow, written in three parts, consisted of protecting Harry's whereabouts, protecting Snape's true loyalties, but also, surprisingly enough, consisted of not attempting to kill Harry. There was nothing written about about maim or seriously injure, but their greasy haired professor obviously figured that they were bound to fight - after all, he knew what they were like in school, a little too well. Maybe it'd do us both some good, Harry thought maliciously.

Right on cue, Harry's blond enemy stepped into the room. His grey eyes met Harry's green ones for a half second, and then dropped back to the floor. His hands were clenched, and he looked very tense. The Gryffindor almost felt bad that nervous Slytherin had to go through with this - but there was no way he'd ever trust him with his life.

Harry looked at Malfoy first, and then at Snape. Snape nodded slightly, and then looked Draco dead in the eye. They clasped hands, and Draco closed his eyes briefly, and then nodded slightly as well.

"Will you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, keep any information, specifically the whereabouts, of Harry James Potter, a secret from anyone and everyone who seeks information from you?"

"I will."

"Will you keep the secret of the true loyalty of one Severus Snape, as well as the secret of any information you happen to obtain about him or Harry James Potter?"

"I will."

"And will you take responsibility to help me protect Harry James Potter and keep him alive until the start of the school term?"

"I will."

Harry recited the magic words softly, and a band of magic flew out of his wand and wrapped around the joined hands, shimmering soft and gold for a moment before disappearing.

Malfoy and Snape dropped their hands, and Snape looked at his least favorite student with a satisfied smirk. "Very well. Draco, I will show you to your room now."

He followed him mechanically out the door, and Harry closed the door with a thunk, and sat on the bed with his head in his hands. So much for a peaceful summer.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Draco couldn't believe that he had just been forced to make an Unbreakable vow in order to protect Potter. POTTER! The great Chosen One, the Boy Who Wouldn't Die, the stupid Gryffindor prat who had gotten his father sentenced to Azkaban. Oh, surely he wouldn't be in there for very long before he found a way out, but he was going there nonetheless, and putting a smear on the Malfoy name. It was unthinkable!

He buried his face into a pillow to smother a scream. Malfoys didn't lose their composure over stupid gits.

There was a soft rap on the door, and Severus poked his head into the room, holding a tray of something that smelled good.

"Your father mentioned you haven't been eating, Draco. I will not have you wasting away on me, so you will eat."

He placed the tray on the desk and exited the room. Obviously he doesn't know how to deal with me right now, Draco mused to himself, and that's fine with me.

If he was being completely honest with himself, he wasn't surprised that his godfather was actually a spy. (He avoided the word traitor. Bad things happened to traitors. Bad things didn't happen to spies, because spies didn't get caught). His father had wondered about it for some time, and the blond felt a thrill of power, knowing something his father didn't. But even if he hadn't made the vow, he never would have betrayed Severus.

Which means that he never would have disclosed Potter's whereabouts, either, he realized darkly. Severus just wanted to make him swear to help protect the stupid four eyed git and help him keep him safe.

Draco sighed a long, miserable sigh. Protecting Harry Potter. It was so unnatural. It went against everything he had been raised to believe in. Protect him, indeed. Throw him off a cliff, maybe. That was more like it. As long as he didn't die, Severus wouldn't mind, right? Draco could cast a cushioning charm so the git wouldn't split his stupid head open. The look on his face alone would be worth it.

He made short work of eating the sandwiches and stew that were on the tray. He wanted desperately to wander around the house, but it was almost midnight and he didn't want to enrage Severus this early in the summer. Also, he didn't want to risk running into the other guest of the house.

He sighed and settled into the covers, even though he knew he wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Lunch the next day was an awkward affair. Snape and Malfoy made small talk with each other, Potions and OWLS and whatnot, and Harry just sat there, not really eating much, and talking even less. They finished eating before he'd even managed to eat half of what was on his plate.

Finally, he couldn't stand it any more, and pushed his chair back with a clatter and started clearing the dishes and piling them in the sink. He viciously scrubbed at the stupid green plates (funny how the green had never bothered him before today) and scalded his hands with too hot water, refusing to turn around, even though he could feel two sets of eyes on his back.

After a long minute, a throat cleared. "Potter."

He half turned. "Malfoy."

"W-would you like some help?" he asked, sounding like the words were all but strangling him.

Harry wanted to laugh, he really did. A Malfoy, offering to help clean up? Laughable. But he also wanted to cry over the thought of how strange his summer suddenly was. He'd never endured anything like this at the Dursley's.

"No, Malfoy. Cleaning up after people who think they're better than me is nothing new to me."

He could feel the disbelief in the air, from both Malfoy and Snape. Figures. Even Ron and Hermione hadn't believed how bad it was, until the summer after first year. The summer Ron and the twins had risked everything to rescue him. Molly Weasley had been shocked at how thin he was, and Fred and George had wanted to torch the Durlsey's house when they'd seen the bars on the window of the pathetic room that was supposed to be Harry's.

Apparently the pointy blond had heard rumors, though, even if he didn't believe them. "Why would Dumbledore send you there if it was such a horrible place?"

"For the same reason he sent me here this summer," Harry snapped, wrestling with his least favorite pot (and the one that Snape seemed to use the most). "Because it was safe. They may have locked me up and forgot to feed me on occasion, but they wouldn't kill me. Not at the price that Dumbledore was paying them."

"Paying them?"

He turned to face Malfoy again, crossing his arms. "Yes, paying them. He was paying them to keep me. They never would have taken me in otherwise. They hate magic."

"But-"

Harry had enough. "For Merlin's sake, Malfoy, just shut up! If it makes it easier for you to hate me, pretend I was a pampered prince! Just stop bugging me! I want to get this washing done so I can go and get some air!"

He slammed a plate down on the counter so hard that it broke into multiple pieces and looked at Snape, daring him to say something. Instead, he just snapped his fingers at the plate and it mended itself.

He sighed loudly. "Just go, Potter. I'll finish up."

Feeling slightly ashamed, he grabbed his cloak from the back of the chair. Malfoy was looking at him, with an unreadable expression on his face.


	5. Truce?

**Disclaimer: I am a 21 year Canadian girl and therefore not J.K Rowling, who these characters belong to (except Sally hehe)**

**Author's Note: I don't really have much to say for this chapter. Reviews would be nice. I started writing another Drarry story, it's next gen and has an adorable Scorpius. I'll post it one day, maybe. **

**Chapter Five: Truce?**

As soon as he was out of sight of the house, Harry started jogging, and then it turned into a full blown run. His legs hurt, and every breath felt like fire, but the exercise cleared his head and chest. He slowed down as he got to the cliffs, looking for any evidence of red hair. There was none to be seen.

He sat down, mulling over dinner. From now on, he considered, maybe he should just ask Snape to save him leftovers, or fix himself a dish and bring it down here to eat.

Harry knew that a lot of people thought he was a spoiled brat who got everything handed to him. It shouldn't hurt as bad as it did. Sure, he had lots of gold in his vault, and there was obviously the fame. The fame that he didn't ask for, he thought dismally. And as if it was all good. Headlines from earlier in the year screamed at him. "The Boy Who Lied!" "Dumbledore's Boy Wonder Losing His Mind!" People he had considered friends hadn't believed him when he said that Voldemort had returned. Cho had claimed she didn't blame him for Cedric's death, but he knew she did. Umbridge had punished him in ways that he hadn't even know existed because he stuck to his story.

He glanced down at his hand, the faint scars barely visible to anyone, but very clear to him. I must not tell lies.

He groaned softly. With everything he'd had to deal with since turning eleven, he sometimes wished he had had the childhood everyone believed he did. With everything he'd had to deal with at the Dursleys, he should be the one out for Muggle blood. Instead, even after everything they'd done, he'd begged Dumbledore to send them away to America until it was safe for them to come back. He didn't want anyone to die for him, even the Dursleys. After Dudley's encounter with the Dementors, he couldn't chance anything.

They'd gone there, directly after the last day of school, to gather the meagre belongings he had left there, and for Dumbledore to take down the spells that had been on the house. It'd been an awkward affair. Dudley had been the only one to look Harry in the eye and wish him well.

_So um, Harry." Dudley had said, straining his fat neck as he looked at every spot in the living room but Harry._

_"Yes?"_

_"Um. I never did thank you, for, you know, last summer. I'm glad you didn't get kicked out of school or anything."_

_He had looked at his former nemesis in mild surprise. "Thanks, I guess."_

_"And I'm glad you're getting us out of danger."_

_He had held back a snort. Of course, he would think about himself and how he was in danger. Harry wasn't really worried about Voldemort finding the Dursleys and killing them - he wasn't stupid, he knew they would know nothing of interest and would much rather target Harry's friends, or Order Members._

_"It's the least he could do for us after we let him live with us for all this time," Vernon had said smartly. "He owes us."_

_"I owe you nothing!" he had snapped. "Don't think I don't know how well you've been paid for my keep."_

_Dumbledore had laid a hand on my arm. "Harry."_

_" 'm fine," he had mumbled. "Let's just go."_

_He turned, ready to walk out the door, but was stopped by a pudgy hand on his._

_"Harry. I meant it. Thank you. And I'm sorry for everything And ... be safe, ok? If anyone can get through whatever this war of yours is, it's you." _

He'd been shocked into the point of no words, none at all. It was only when we were back at Hogwarts that he realized he hadn't even given Dudley an answer. And for some reason, the thought of never seeing him again, never getting to accept his apology, was too much, and Harry had broke down in Dumbledore's arms, sobbing like a child. Dumbledore has just let him cry, and then smiled at him.

"He knows, Harry. Sometimes, words aren't important. He knows you forgive him." And he'd pushed something into his hand.

It was a locket, with a note.

_Harry,_ it read, _this was in my mom's dresser. But I think it should be yours. Be safe_.

Harry fingered the locket now. He hadn't let it out of his sight since that day. In the locket, was a family picture. His mother, Petunia, and the muggle grandparents he'd never gotten a chance to meet. It was the only picture he'd ever seen of Petunia's first family - the home at Privet Drive had only held pictures of Petunia's new family, her and Vernon and Dudley. Their hatred for Harry's kind was far from a secret. But Petunia hadn't always hated his mother, he'd realized. She'd loved her sister, in her own way, in the best way she could. He cherished this picture more than anything, and it had been what he needed to let go completely.

"What's that?"

He jumped at Malfoy's voice behind him all of a sudden. He shoved the locket back into the pocket of his jeans before turning to face him. He hadn't realized at lunch that the skinny blond was dressed as casually as he was - seeing Malfoy in anything other school robes or dress shirts was weird.

"' 's nothing," Harry mumbled. "What do you want?"

"Just figured I'd look around - I'm not a prisoner either, you know."

He had a point. Still. "Go look around somewhere else, then. I was here first."

Malfoy stared at Harry for a minute, and then sighed. "Potter, you're not going to be able to avoid me the entire summer, you know."

He glared at that. "Can so."

Harry could tell he was holding back a snort of impatience. "Potter, don't be a child."

"What do you want from me, Malfoy?"

"How about a truce? Just for this summer? We don't have to be friends, but we can at least be civil."

A truce? The words echoed in his head. Malfoy was obviously up to something. It must be his plan, offer a truce and then do whatever it took to get Harry into trouble with Snape.

Malfoy held out a pale hand with an almost smile.

He shook his head before he could give in and take the proffered hand. "Yeah, I don't think so, Malfoy."

And he jogged away, further down the cliff face, away from Malfoy, away from Snape, away from the memories of the Dursleys, away from everything.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Well, that could have went better, Draco thought morosely, kicking rocks over the cliff's edge and watching them as they plunged into the dark waters below.

It had been Snape's idea for a truce, but he had agreed, thinking that it would be nice to have someone to talk to, even Potter.

Being rejected by Potter a second time had stung more than he had realized it would. He understood his reasons better this time, though. They were enemies. They were on opposite sides of the war that was starting. It was pointless. And besides, Potter was right, he could avoid Draco, if he wanted. He probably had that invisibility cloak with him, and he could just make sure Draco would never find him again. Not that he plan on seeking him out again, Draco fumed. Malfoys didn't beg.

Draco couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if him and Potter had become friends back in first year. Would he have sacrificed Potter to the Dark Lord the moment he came back, to please his father, or would he have made his own decisions for once and fought for what HE believed in?

He kicked another rock. Didn't matter now.

"Hello," a voice said, startling him.

He looked down into bright green eyes, brighter than Potter's. "Uh, hi," he said, not really sure what to say. He didn't have a lot of experience with children.

"You're like us, too, aren't you?" she said, smiling brightly. "I'm Sally, by the way."

"Like you?" he repeated like an idiot. "Like you and who?" And then he remembered his manners. "My name is Draco."

"You have the magic in you, too," she said sombrely. "I thought it was the cliffs that had the magic, but then he told me that it was in me, and that he had it, too."

Draco was growing frustrated, but reminded himself that this was a mere child and took a deep breath.

"Who is he?" he asked as gently as possible. Even though he already suspected, he wanted it confirmed.

"He didn't tell me his name," she said sadly. "His eyes were like mine, though! And he promised me that he'd come back again, so next time I'll remember to ask his his name. I told him the magic would help him find me."

He sighed. Figures it was Potter.

"His name is Po- Harry," he corrected himself. "His name is Harry." The name sounded foreign coming from his mouth.

"Harry," she said slowly. "Harry and Draco. You two are my new friends."

He shouldn't have gotten a flood of warmth from a five year old telling him that he was her new friend, but he did. No one had wanted to be his friend in a long time.

"I can make flowers grow in the grass, Draco," she said, "can you do that?"

Flowers, huh. Such a simple thing. Draco remember the first time he had realized he had done something by magic. He had wanted a book from a shelf and couldn't reach it, and just kept focusing on the book, and the next thing he knew, it'd fallen from the shelf and knocked him out. Not the most graceful thing that had ever happened, and his father always brought it up whenever he didn't do good enough at something.

Squatting down on the barren grass, the gentle breeze ruffling his hair and smelling like the sea, Draco motioned for the tiny child to sit beside him. "I can make flowers grow," he confirmed, and waved his wand over the grass. Pretty pink and yellow flowers sprung up in the grass. Another wave of his wand, and butterflies fluttered over the new flowers.

Potter had been avoiding using magic, he'd noticed, probably expecting Snape to scold him. That would account for why he insisted on washing the dishes like a common Muggle. But Draco knew his godfather, and he knew that a little bit of innocent underage magic wouldn't set him off. Then again, Potter had two incidents of underage magic already in his files. Because it'd been done in the presence of Muggles, but he most likely didn't know that. What kind of wizarding families wouldn't let their children use a bit of magic now and again?

She clapped her hands in delight, and closed her eyes tightly. A few seconds later, blue and purple flowers joined Draco's.

"I did it!" she squealed.

"Can your mommy and daddy make things grow like this, too?" he asked her.

Her eyes immediately dropped. "My daddy went away last year, and my mommy just lays in bed and sleeps and cries when she thinks I'm not looking. She can't feel the magic. She told me it was b-bad. It's not b-bad, is it, Draco?"

"It can be," he said softly. "If it's not used right. But this - growing flowers and butterflies, it isn't bad. You're not weird or bad, you're special."

"Special?"

"Very special." He was debating how much more to tell her when he heard a voice calling out over the cliffs.

She stood up quickly. "That's . She watches me. I gotta go. I'll see you again, won't I, Draco?"

"Yes," he said without hesitation.

"And don't worry," she said. "I won't tell anyone about you, or Harry. I don't think you're s'posed to be here, but I like you too much to tell anyone."


	6. Treacle Tart

**Disclaimer: Still don't own any Harry Potter characters/events/etc. **

**Author's Note: Happy birthday Severus Snape ;) Thanks to everyone who's favorited/followed/reviewed so far, you guys are great :) About to dedicate my entire weekend to this story and my other one because all my friends are sick and don't wanna do anything. Hope you lovelies have a more fun weekend than I will and please please please review :):):) - KC xoxo**

**Chapter Six: Treacle Tart**

Harry didn't eat supper with Snape and Malfoy that night. In fact, he didn't eat at all for almost 48 hours.

When he finally crept out to get food, Snape was in the sitting room, stirring a cauldron that hadn't been there the last time he'd been in the room. The potion was bubbling rather loudly, but Snape didn't seem concerned as he chopped something or other, his eyes never leaving his work.

"Ah, Potter. You're alive, I see."

"Unfortunately," Harry mumbled. "Be easier for everyone if I died."

Snape acted like he didn't hear him. "There's plenty of leftovers in the fridge. Pick something, and come in here and I can warm it for you."

Harry raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. After filling a plate with lots of chicken, potatoes, and green beans, he carried it into the sitting room and sat down on the couch. He felt like he shouldn't be in here, but Snape had all but insisted.

Snape waved his wand over the plate and it was suddenly warm, just warm enough to be edible.

"I'd rather you didn't starve yourself while you're under my care, Potter. It would make me look bad."

Harry scoffed at this. "Two days without eating because I wasn't feeling well is hardly starving myself."

Snape arched a brow. "Oh? And why did you not inform me that you were feeling poorly?"

"What, so you could hold my hand?" He knew he was being rude didn't care. "I'm used to taking care of myself in the summer, Snape. I hardly need to run to you every time I have the sniffles or a headache."

The chopping ceased briefly, and then resumed, and Snape didn't say anything. Harry sighed.

"Sorry, Professor. I'm not ungrateful for what you're doing for me. I'm just used to ..."

"Starvation, and people who wouldn't notice if you lived or died during the summer. We've established this, Potter. There is Pepper Up potion in the main washroom. You may help yourself, within reason, of course."

He looked at Harry briefly, and seemed satisfied when he nodded.

Harry finished his food in silence. The hissing of the cauldron and the chopping of the ingredients soothed his nerves.

"Where's Malfoy?"

"Draco is out. He's rather like you, Potter. Doesn't like to be inside very often. He helps me with potions in the morning, but after lunch, he goes out."

"Oh." A long moment stretched between them. "What are you making?"

It looked like Snape was debating answering, either because it was an obvious potion and he didn't want to waste time on Harry's uselessness, or because he didn't want to be disturbed.

Finally, he relented, pushing his dark hair back. "Wolfsbane."

Harry perked up. "For Remus?" He couldn't believe he'd forgotten the full moon was soon, and Snape was going to have to get the potion to Remus.

"For Lupin, yes." He paused. "I will be taking the potion to Minerva tomorrow. I've altered it enough so that it may be stored for 3 days, that way I don't have to Floo to Hogwarts every day of the full moon. It would be suspicious. If you have any letters you'd like to pass along to your little minions, I suppose I could deliver them at the same time. I'm sure they are all worried about you."

Feeling somewhat happy for the first time in two days, Harry headed to his room to write some brief notes to Ron and Hermione, and a more detailed letter to Remus, as he'd torn up the other letter in a pique of rage.

By the time he'd finished, it was time for dinner, and he hesitantly headed into the dining room. He placed the letters on the mantle. Snape acknowledged them with a nod of his head, and then gestured to the food. He hadn't planned on eating with them, but the food smelt really good and he decided to sit down.

It was quieter than the first time they'd eaten together. They finished rather quickly, and once again, he cleared up. Malfoy appeared beside him as he was washing the dishes, and begin drying them and putting them away. Harry didn't dare say anything, not with Snape still in the room.

"Draco, I'll make you the same offer I made Potter. I'm flooing to Hogwarts tomorrow for a short amount of time, and if you would like to have any letters delivered to anyone, it can be arranged."

Malfoy shook his head. "That's alright, Severus. I have no one I wish to write to."

Harry was surprised. Crabbe and Goyle weren't the most literate, but he'd assumed maybe Pansy Parkinson, or any other of his Slytherin companions.

They finished cleaning up, and Harry wandered outside. He didn't go far this time, though, simply sitting on the steps of the porch. Inside, he could hear Malfoy and Snape talking quietly, and then the door opened, and he sighed. His alone time hadn't lasted very long.

"Potter."

And it had to be Malfoy. He would have preferred, maybe even welcomed, Snape's company. At least Snape didn't expect them to pretend to be friends, or whatever.

"Malfoy."

"Um, Severus asked me to give you this," he said, and something was placed beside him. Harry was surprised to see a piece of treacle tart, something he hadn't eaten since Hogwarts. He was surprised enough to look up at Malfoy, who was holding his own plate with a piece of the sugary treat.

He delicately took a bite, and was in heaven. It was so good. "Did Snape make this?" For some reason, even though he was a good cook, Harry couldn't see him wasting time on desserts.

"Um, no. I did," Malfoy said softly.

He managed to ignore the instinct that was telling him to scrub his tongue with metal and fling the rest of the pie at the stupid pale face.

"It's really good," he admitted. "I ... I didn't know you cooked, Malfoy."

"Thanks, Potter," he said, and if Harry didn't know any better, he'd say his nemesis sounded almost shy. "Very few people know I can cook. My parents, well, they don't approve. I made the house elves teach me in secret before Hogwarts."

Harry couldn't hold back a laugh - he could just imagine a smaller version of Malfoy, demanding the house elves teach him to cook, throwing hissy fits when he didn't get something right, and finally, smirking in satisfaction when he realized he could do something his peers couldn't.

He moved over without even realizing his intentions, until he'd waved a hand at the space beside him, motioning Malfoy to sit down. He did so hesitantly, and they finished their food without saying anything. This was the first time he'd been so close to Malfoy without worrying about being hexed or humiliated.

"Snape is taking the werewolf Wolfsbane, isn't he?" Malfoy asked. "I know he told you."

Harry tried not to bristle at the word werewolf, because as much as he didn't like it, Remus was a werewolf and Malfoy had the right to address him as such.

"Yeah. Full moon's in two days," he replied finally.

"It must hurt," he said, seeming to really consider it. "The change, I mean."

Harry shuddered. "I, uh, I witnessed the change without Wolfsbane once. I would rather be ran over by the Hogwarts Express."

Malfoy's eyes were wide. "WITHOUT Wolfsbane? Isn't that dangerous?"

The dark-haired boy nodded. "If Snape hadn't been there, I don't know if Remus would have realized who we were or not. Snape, he, well, he protected us, I guess."

"Huh," Malfoy said, for once in his life, not having a smart comeback to make.

They sat there for at least another twenty minutes, neither of them speaking. They just stared out into space, both of them lost in their thoughts.

Finally, the cold got to him, and Harry stood up. "I'm going in," he said, stating the obvious. "I'm cold."

Malfoy shrugged. "I think I'll stay out here a bit longer. I'm used to the cold, it's always cold at the Manor."

Harry almost asked him if he meant the temperature, or if he meant cold as in all the cold hearted Death Eaters that always hung around. He bit his tongue, though. He didn't want to ruin the fragile peace that they'd just created. Maybe rejecting Malfoy's offer of a truce had been a stupid move on his part.

"Goodnight, then, Malfoy."

"Night, Potter."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

His blankets were warm and inviting, and he was almost asleep when Hedwig started pecking at the window. He groaned, ignoring it until it became too persistent.

"Damn you, Hedwig," he cursed. "You couldn't have asked to go out earlier?"

He opened the window and let her out. "Stay out til morning," he said groggily, and fell into the bed. Sleep came easy for the time in almost two months, and it was also dreamless for the first time in a long, long time.


	7. Detention In The Summer

**Disclaimer: I don't own Draco, Harry, or Severus, cause if I did, I wouldn't be writing about them!**

**Author's note: I rather like this chapter, I think it's mostly cute haha. Darker times are coming so it's nice to have just a little bit of fluff like the previous chapter and this one. Please give me feedback, I really want to know what you think! 3 you all for reading this!**

**Chapter Seven: Detention In The Summer**

Harry hadn't been lying to Snape about not feeling well - it'd been three days since, and he was finally just getting back onto his feet. He'd ignored the suggestions of Pepper Up potion, though, knowing some actual rest was what he actually needed. He'd made sure to eat, though, and every evening after eating, he would find himself sitting on the porch with Malfoy, neither of them really talking. It was quiet, but it was nice.

Snape, true to his word, had brought the letters to Hogwarts two days ago, and early this morning, McGonagall had flooed over, bringing replies and a basket of sweets and fruits from , which Harry had put on the counter for everyone to share.

He'd been too busy enjoying hearing from his friends, and he hadn't noticed the small, longing look that Malfoy had been giving him.

Immediately after eating, he'd written back, wanting to send his letters with McGonagall, who'd stayed at Snape's request , and had lunch with the three of them. She didn't seem surprised to see Malfoy so Snape obviously had explained what was going on. Then again, it wasn't like he could really keep things from the rest of the Order.

The irksome blond was gone by the time Harry decided that it was past time he go out and find Sally. He hoped she understood why he hadn't been back to see her. He hummed to himself as he walked along the cliff, feeling for the shy magic he'd felt the last time he'd been with her.

He found it soon enough - but she wasn't alone.

As he rounded the corner, he heard bright laughter, and a low, smooth voice talking slowly.

He didn't want to believe his eyes. Malfoy was sitting on a blanket with Sally, waving his wand over a stuffed rabbit, changing the fur from blue to red to green and back again. Sally was giggling, and she waved her hand over the grass and a purple flower bloomed. Malfoy plucked it from the grass and tucked it behind her ear.

Harry must have made a sound, because they both turned and looked at him. Sally's eyes lit up.

"Harry! You're feeling better! Dray told me you didn't feel good so you couldn't come visit me. Harry, did you know I'm a witch? And there's a school just for us witches and wizards when we get bigger? I can't wait to get bigger, Harry!"

He stood there frozen. Malfoy had done it again. He'd one upped him. Harry had wanted to be the one to teach Sally about magic. He'd wanted her to look up to him. Instead, she was looking at Draco with glowing eyes.

"I don't think I feel better after all," he said, and bolted back down the way he'd came.

He only made it halfway to the house before he doubled over, gasping for breath. Tears leaked out from under his glasses and he buried his face in his hands. Stupid Malfoy. Stupid stupid Malfoy. He hated him.

He got to his feet shakily and managed to walk a few steps before he heard footsteps running up behind him. He kept walking, forcing himself to go faster.

"Potter!"

He kept walking.

"Potter!"

He broke into a light run again.

"Fuck, Potter, just stop!"

He whirled around. "Why?"

Malfoy stopped just in front of Harry, his hands dropping to his knees as he caught his breath.

"Potter, why are you so upset?"

Harry glowered. "Why on earth would I be upset, DRAY?"

The blond looked at him in shock. "Are you - you can't be jealous of my friendship with a five year old? I offered you my friendship!"

Harry wanted to slap him, he wanted to punch him and kick him and feel him break under him. The longing was so bad that he had to clench his fists and plant his legs firmly on the ground. "She was mine!" he growled. "I found her first. I wanted to show her things! I wanted to tell her about Hogwarts! But you have to have everything, don't you?"

He looked confused. "Potter, I didn't know it was that big of a deal to you -"

And Harry couldn't fight it anymore. He lunged at him, knocking him into the ground. He punched the other boy soundly in the jaw. He thought for a minute Malfoy was going to lay there and take it, but in seconds, the bastard was fighting back, and they were kicking and punching and rolling each other all over the dirty ground.

Neither of them noticed Snape until they rolled almost directly onto his feet.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Severus yanked Potter off his godson, and pulled both of them to their feet, giving them a glare that had sent many a student cowering. Draco hung his head, but Potter met his gaze boldly, fire in his eyes.

"What is the meaning of this?!" he snapped, walking towards the house, yanking them both behind him. When they got inside, he pushed both of them on the sofa, and paced back and forth in front of them, robes swirling.

"He attacked me!" Draco said finally, but strangely, there were no emotions in his voice.

"Potter?" Severus questioned, staring at the stubborn Gryffindor.

"It's true," he said hotly. "I hate his stupid face."

"So you decided to break it?" he said, lifting an eyebrow. "You've been behaving civilly so far, what happened to provoke this?"

Neither boy said anything, and Severus didn't know what to do if neither of them would talk. He knew he could get the answers he wanted, but he didn't want to resort to that. He wanted them to trust him, as much as they could at least. What good would it be for them to both be here, hating each other, if they couldn't even trust the adult in charge?

Finally, Potter spoke. "It was because of Sally."

Severus snorted. "You were fighting over a girl!?" Merlin forbid. Idiots, both of them.

But Potter was glaring at him hotly again. "Not that kind of girl," he muttered. "She's five. And she's a witch!"

A witch? Impossible, was his first thought. This was a purely muggle area. But then again, it had been nearly ten years since he'd purchased this place, and it was entirely possible that there was a muggleborn in the area now. He never ventured out, getting all his supplies from Hogwarts and Hogsmeade through the floo, and his wards would prevent him from feeling any other magic in the area.

He still didn't understand why the two idiots in his care had been fighting, though. He cocked any eyebrow, waiting for a further explanation.

Draco sighed. "Potter wanted to show her magic, and tell her about Hogwarts, and I ended up doing it first. I had no idea, and I tried telling the idiot that, and then he just jumped on me!"

He glanced at Potter, who looked miserable. He was also muttering something again. Couldn't the idiot ever speak clearly?

"Speak up, Potter," he said at last.

He jumped to his feet, surprising Severus. "I said," he snapped, "that Malfoy has everything! He has a family and good grades and gets everything he wants and you like him and girls want him and this was supposed to be mine! My friend! Something of my own! Not something given to me because they felt sorry for me or given to me because they were scared of me, or given to me because I'm the bloody Saviour of the stupid Wizarding World! For once, I was just Harry. And now I'm just no one."

The sight of tears running down the dark haired boy's face made Severus's blood freeze. He had never did well with tears.

But he simply brushed past the professor, heading to his room.

"Where are you going, Potter?" Severus demanded.

He turned, his eyes red. "Packing my stuff. Obviously, we both can't stay here, and you're not going to kick your godson out."

It almost stung to hear how little the idiot child thought of him, Severus realized broodingly.

"I'm not kicking anyone out because of a fight. If I could do that, there would be no students left in Hogwarts after a week or two."

The Gryffindor smirked at him then, and he hated that smirk because it reminded him so much of James Potter. "What are you going to do, give us detention, then?"

The thought hadn't crossed his mind, but now, a smirk of his own settled onto his face. "That's a wonderful idea, actually, Potter."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Forty five minutes later, both boys were up to their elbows in dirty cauldrons in the basement. Severus trusted that there wouldn't be another fight, not if they didn't want to find themselves slicing salamanders and crushing arrowroots for the rest of the summer.

He penned a quick note to Minerva, wanting to see what she could find out about this supposed witch in the area. He wasn't worried - she was a child. Adults couldn't use polyjuice to turn into someone under the age of ten, so that was ruled out, and glamours were next to impossible to perform on someone else from a distance. And Draco and Potter hadn't reported any other magical signatures in the area, and he knew either one would have instantly found it had there been one.

He answered his other letters - his students would be surprised that he actually got letters, he thought dryly.

The last letter was from Lupin. He'd penned a thank you note, like he did every full moon, very polite and to the point. Severus didn't understand why the werewolf insisted on such a formality - it wasn't like he ever replied.

Although ... he sighed, and reached for a piece of parchment. He wrote quickly, informing the werewolf of Potter's latest actions. He would rather Lupin learn it from him, in a mature, sensible letter, rather than through the young Gryffindor. He didn't doubt for a minute that Potter would blow it out of proportion. Lupin had had a hard enough time accepting Malfoy's presence, even with the vow.

He also asked of his former colleague the same he'd asked of Minerva. He didn't doubt Minerva's abilities, but she was busy as Deputy Headmistress, whereas Lupin had more time on his hands.

Severus sighed for the thousandth time that day and decided that there was nothing left to do but have a strong drink before retiring to his quarters.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Pass me the scrub brush, please, Malfoy," Harry requested politely as he dropped the forsaken thing and it rolled onto the other side of the room. He handed it over immediately, and Harry scrubbed at the last cauldron. Where Snape found these, he had no idea, but they were beyond nasty and he was so happy to be done. His bed was calling to him, and he wanted to write a letter to Remus, letting him know what happened. Not that there was anything he could do, but he'd feel better, just ranting to someone about it.

"Done," he said, relieved. They'd divided the cauldrons in half, giving them each fifteen to wash. He noticed that Malfoy still had six cauldrons left to wash. He smirked for a second, but then his stupid guilty conscience told him he should help the git, because it wasn't his fault they were down there. He still held fast to his belief that Malfoy had deserved it, but he was the idiot who'd taunted Snape (of all people) with the idea of detention.

"Damn," he said dejectedly, and Malfoy looked up questioningly.

"Pass me three of those cauldrons," he sad tonelessly. He couldn't bring himself to leave the blond in the creepy basement alone.

He raised a blond eyebrow, but passed over three of the cauldrons. The Slytherin continued to stare at Harry as he started washing one of them.

"What?" he snapped after enduring a full minute of his hot gaze.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Guilty conscience," he muttered. "My stupid idea, mentioning detentions to Professor Snape, of all people. He should have, like, an award or something for the most detentions ever handed out in a year."

Harry swore he heard Malfoy laugh, but when he looked up, he was scrubbing away intently.

"He's not so bad, you know," he said.

"Course not," Harry muttered. "You're his godson."

"He's really not that bad," Malfoy insisted. "He's just never liked you. Or Longbottom. Or Weasley. Or -"

"I get it," Harry said dryly.

"If only we could use magic," Malfoy said longingly, and Harry snorted.

"You've obviously never gotten detention with Snape, because even at Hogwarts we aren't allowed to use magic in detention. So it's out of the question to use it here."

The blond looked at him with a sigh. "I know. But for the record, Potter, you can use simple spells here and there. Snape won't get mad unless you use some kind of major hex or curse or blow something up. There's no muggles around, so it won't be reported unless it's a serious spell."

Harry stared at him. "Damn. If only I'd known ... I could have given Ginny's bat bogey hex a run for her money! Would be worth's Snape's wrath!" Harry really didn't understand how the wretched underage magic laws worked and he'd be damned if he asked Snape or trusted Malfoy.

Malfoy just glared and went back to his cauldron.

They finished the last six rather quickly, finishing at the same time this time. They put everything away, and walked upstairs.

Malfoy headed to the kitchen, and as Harry turned towards his room, his traitorous stomach rumbled. He gave in and followed Malfoy.

He'd taken an apple pie out of the fridge, and cut a large piece out. When Harry walked in, he held out the plate. "Pie?"

Harry glared at the pie. "No."

Malfoy simply cocked an eyebrow, and held the plate out closer to him.

He sighed. "Fine." He grabbed the plate and sat at the table, and after a few seconds, he was joined by the other boy.

Harry kept stealing glances when he wasn't looking. Malfoy's pale skin bruised quite easily, something he'd never noticed at school because his friends were always there to heal him. Snape hadn't healed either of their cuts and bruises, and Harry didn't blame him.

He sighed. Guilty conscience be damned. "Malfoy."

He looked up, his fork pausing halfway to his mouth.

" 'm sorry," Harry mumbled, not meeting the grey eyes.

Malfoy's hand descended onto Harry's quickly - a sign of forgiveness. "I'm sorry, too, Potter. Really. Believe it or not, I didn't want to upset you."

And for some reason, Harry believed him. He squeezed his fingers in reply, and then pulled his hand back and resumed eating.

They finished eating and rinsed their plates, heading down the hall to their bedrooms. Malfoy stopped in front Harry's door for a second, and met his gaze, grey eyes crashing into green ones.

"I know you won't believe me, Potter, but it's not always easy being me, either. I understand that you don't want to be the Golden Boy , because sometimes, I want to be anything other than the Malfoy boy. We're both more than our names, and our parents, and we're more than what people expect or demand of us. We both need to remember that. Not that I'll admit to saying this if you ever bring it up again," he said with a small smirk, and then continued on, disappearing into his room.

Harry sat on the bed for a long time, stroking Hedwig, wondering when the hell Malfoy had become so easy to relate to.


	8. Nightmares and Quidditch

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the wonderful comments, I enjoyed reading every one of them. I will always try to take constructive criticism into account for the coming chapters. I was planning on posting way before now but I've worked an extra 10 hours this week and I've started an intense training programme so I've been completely dead and haven't even turned on my laptop since last weekend. Anyway, as always, comments are appreciated. Just a filler-ish chapter. Thanks for reading! Oh and if any of you want to follow me on twitter/instagram: kaila_kaycee , or tumblr: :)**

**Chapter 8: Nightmares and Quidditch**

At three o'clock in the blasted morning, a weird noise pulled Harry from even weirder dreams. He'd been dreaming of Snape and Lupin, engaged in some kind of battle, while Lucius Malfoy held back Draco's arms and muttered something about traitors.

It hadn't made any sense, but none of his dreams ever did. At least it hadn't been images of Sirius's death .. that plagued him often enough. Harry considered asking Snape for Dreamless Sleep, but he figured the stupid professor would ask a bunch of questions and he didn't feel like talking to him about Sirius, not when they'd hated each other so badly.

He heard the weird noise again. It was a strangled hiccuping noise. He cracked open the door and listened intently. Snape's room was in the far back of the house, so he didn't have to worry about the sounds being him weirdly masturbating or something - Harry shuddered intensely at the thought of that. No, it had to be coming from Malfoy's room.

He sighed and tiptoed down to the blond's door.

The sound came again, and this time, a muffled scream, and repeated mutterings of the word 'no.'

It sounded like he was having a nightmare. Harry debated going back to bed, but his stupid hero complex had him opening the door instead. He remembered all the times Ron or Neville had woken him from nightmares, and he'd been so grateful to them.

Malfoy was trembling in his sleep, his body glistening in sweat, and he was clutching a blanket as close to his body as he could manage.

Harry reached out and put a hand lightly on his pale arm - and he started kicking and crying, prying Harry's hand off of his skin while begging him to stop. He had a sudden realization of what this dream might be about, and shivered violently. He didn't know how to wake Malfoy up without him reacting to the touch, so he aimed his wand and a stream of ice cold water rushed out and doused the sleeping Malfoy almost instantly.

He spluttered awake, gasping for air, and jumped at the sight of Harry looming over his bed.

"Potter?"

"You were having a nightmare, Malfoy."

"Oh." He looked at his wet skin. "I take it shaking me awake didn't work?"

"You flipped out the moment I touched you," Harry said softly.

He didn't say anything, just pulled the sheet up further, so only the tops of his shoulders were exposed.

"Did I wake you?" he asked slowly.

"Kind of," Harry admitted. "I'm not a sound sleeper. I wake up a lot during the night, and when I woke up, I heard noises, and I couldn't fall back asleep and just ignore them, in case something was really wrong."

His grey eyes met Harry's, and they were really soft, and almost sweet. "Thank you, Potter," he said, and he sounded like he actually meant it.

"Were you dreaming about Greyback?"

His eyes flashed in surprise, and then in shame, and then finally, settled on anger. "How do you know about him?" he snapped, looking like he was ready to start hurling hexes.

"Snape told me." Snape hadn't exactly told him, per say, but he'd said enough.

The fight left Malfoy's eyes. "Oh."

"It's not your fault, Malfoy," he said, surprised by the sudden need to comfort the shaky blond. "He's a disgusting monster. He ... he never touched you, did he?"

"Why does it matter to you?"

"It just does," Harry insisted, and he didn't understand it, either.

He thought for a few minutes that Malfoy wasn't going to answer him at all. Finally, he relented. "No, he didn't touch me. But I overheard him telling a few others what he'd like to do to me. Most of them were laughing and encouraging it, but I guess one must have went to my father, because here I am."

Harry felt sick. He knew how horrible the Death Eaters were, but he hadn't imagined them considering doing things like that to someone ... especially not one of their own. "Why would they encourage it? That's horrible!"

He expected Malfoy to laugh at his innocence, but he just seemed sad. "I guess they thought I needed reminding of where my place was. Most of them thought I was too young to be privy to all of the information I had, and they were scared I would betray them. They wanted something they could use as, well, blackmail, I guess."

"But you're on their side."

He sighed. "It's not that easy, Potter. Everyone is always suspecting everyone else of being a traitor - and obviously they exist, look at Severus. And I guess I'm on their side ... I don't really know. Father made everything seem so glamorous - it was easy, really, to make it look glamorous. He wasn't back yet, and Father and his friends had so many tales, and they made it seem like what they were doing was so important. And I was so young, I think I was seven when they first started telling me tales of You-Know-Who. We were so rich, and so feared, and so important, and I guess that's all that mattered to me then."

Malfoy looked at Harry, grey eyes burning with emotion.

"And then I met you. You weren't what I thought you'd be. I expected you to be arrogant and full of yourself, and instead you were timid and didn't know anything about the Wizarding World and I thought that You-Know-Who had to be mental to have ever thought you were a threat. And then he came back and everything changed."

Harry was so surprised by the open honesty that he couldn't even find words for a long, long minute. Malfoy just kept staring at him, waiting for him to say something.

"Why did you want to be my friend, if you knew who I was, what your father and his leader tried to do to me?"

"Father thought that he was gone for good. Oh, he denies it now, acting like he was his faithful servant all along, but at the time, he thought he was gone for good, and thought you would be a valuable asset for me to have."

Harry suppressed a grin at that - such a Malfoy way of thinking. He didn't know what to say to any of this.

He was saved by having to answer by Snape arriving, looking miserable and dangerous.

"It's 3am, Potter, why are you in Draco's room?"

Harry flushed, for some unexplainable reason. "I woke him up from a nightmare, sir, and we were just talking."

Snape looked back and forth at the two of us. "Very well. Back to your room, Potter. Draco, do you need anything to help you sleep?"

He shook his head. "No, I think I'll be fine."

Snape glided back down the hall, closing his door with a bang. Harry stared at Malfoy, who was staring at him.

"Well, uh, goodnight, then," he said awkwardly.

"Goodnight, Potter," he said. "And thanks again, really."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Draco didn't want to go to breakfast. Last night ... last night, Potter had seen him at his most vulnerable and he hadn't liked it one bit. He was grateful that he'd been woken from his nightmare, but he was angry with himself for pouring out his feelings the way he had.

But he knew Severus would have his head if he tried to skip meals. So he showered and dressed and headed into the kitchen.

Potter was the only one sitting at the table, eyes dreary, massacring a piece of toast with a knife.

He must have heard Draco enter the room, because he looked up, and then dropped his eyes back down to his plate.

"Snape had to go to Hogwarts," he mumbled. " 'ts just you and me for the rest of the day."

Draco didn't answer and busied himself making eggs and toast. He added eggs for Potter without really thinking about it. Potter still hadn't finished eating his toast by the time he'd finished making his plate, and Draco sighed, taking the Gryffindor's plate from him and putting some eggs on it.

"Eggs are richer in nutrition and are also more filling," he informed him. "Since you're half asleep, I figured I'd cook them for you instead of risking you burning the house down."

"Thanks," he said, voice still sleepy. "I didn't fall back asleep for ages, and then Snape woke me up to tell me he was leaving."

Draco frowned at this; why hadn't Severus told him he was leaving? Did he trust Potter more?

He sat down with his eggs and poked at them viciously. Stupid Potter. Of course he had to go and be nice now and complicate things. He had liked it better when the other boy was angry with him. Or dead set on ignoring him.

He couldn't keep up with Potter's emotions. First, he rejected Draco's attempts at being civil; then, they had shared desserts together on the porch, neither of them really talking - indifference, he guessed it could be called. Then, the anger and the fighting - and then Potter had apologized!- and now this weird almost friendliness.

Draco couldn't keep up with his own emotions, either, if he was being honest with himself. Part of him wanted Harr-Potter's friendship, but he knew he was being foolish. There wouldn't be any friendship past this summer, so it probably wasn't worth making an effort.

If Potter wanted a friendship, Draco decided, he could make the effort. If not, they'd just continue being indifferent to each other. Either option was fine.

The two boys ate in silence and Draco helped the green eyed Gryffindor clean up. After, Potter started to head towards his room, and then looked back at Draco uncertainly.

"Hey, Malfoy?"

"Yes, Potter?"

"Do you, wanna go flying or something? We could play a Seeker's game, I have a Snitch..."

His voice trailed off, like he wasn't expecting Draco to say yes.

"We're allowed to fly?" Funny how Severus hadn't mentioned that to him, either.

Potter nodded and mumbled something about perimeters and spells and his voiced trailed off again. Potter wasn't expecting him to say yes, but he did, and Draco found himself in his room gathering his broom excitedly.

He was excited to fly, of course. Not to spend time with stupid Potter.


	9. Complications

**Disclaimer: Characters/scenarios/etc that you recognize aren't mine. Original stuff is.**

**Author's Note: It's a good thing I have a few chapters written in advance for this story because my brain has just shut down. Not just for writing, but for reading, working, eating, anything other than sleeping. I think it's 3 weeks worth of lack of sleep catching up on me. Bleh. Anyway, this is one of my favorite chapters out of everything I've written so far, and my longest as well, I believe. Feedback is always appreciated. Much love xo**

**Chapter 9: Complications**

Severus stifled an impatient sigh as he looked at Minevra. Was she really daft?

"You want me to bring Weasley and Granger to my home next weekend because it's Potter's birthday?" he repeated, glaring at her, hoping he'd misunderstood.

"Yes, Severus," she said, glaring back at him. "Just because birthdays or holidays aren't important to you, does not mean that they aren't important to others. Especially Harry."

"And why can't we just bring Potter here for the day? I seriously doubt any harm will come to him at Hogwarts."

"Because, Severus", she pushed her glasses back on her nose, looking sterner than ever. "The house elves are gone for the summer, and the only ones remaining in the school are myself and Albus. And we are much too busy to put up with three teenagers running around the entire school by themselves."

Severus wanted to bash his head into a wall. He and Minevra were almost friends, but he wasn't intimidated by her. After years of being Head of House of Slytherin, while Minevra was Head of House Of Gryffindor, they had gone against each other many times, and still respected each other. He despised losing to her, despised losing to anyone, really. So he continued his argument. "Maybe you've forgotten that Draco doesn't get along with Weasley and Granger."

"Just tell him to stay in his room for a weekend, for Merlin's sake. It's the least he could do for all the trouble he's unwittingly caused so far this summer."

Severus stood up abruptly. "Very well. As I see you are leaving me no choice, I'll be back to collect the other two meddlesome pea brains at this time next week."

"Severus," she said, looking slightly abashed. "We really appreciate what you're doing for us. Trust me when I say we know it's not easy for you, especially now, with the added complication of , but it is very much appreciated and we won't forget it. And neither will Harry, I daresay."

He sighed. "I know, Minevra. I know."

He started gathering the few supplies he'd retrieved, feeling the Deputy Headmistress staring at him. He knew there was more she wanted to say; but she knew it would be very unwise. He was unsettlingly aware that she could read him, almost too well. He thought back to the night before.

i _Severus thrashed around in the middle of the night, blankets strangling him. He knew he was dreaming, but he couldn't wake himself up._

_**bHe was watching Harry, who was chained to a large rock, his hands handcuffed together and his body covered with thousands of tiny burn marks, tiny red marks that looked like the results of a thousand needles jabbing his skin.**_

_**"Are you ready to give up yet, Harry?" The Dark Lord asked, and Severus, under his hood and mask, clenched his fists. The Dark Lord didn't have permission to call the boy Harry! He was going to murder him, like he murdered Lily, and the elder Potter, and he was calling him by his name like they were long lost friends?**_

_**"I'm not scared of you, Tom," the boy said fiercely, green eyes burning as he stared at the monster in front of him.**_

_**"How cute," The Dark Lord, formely Tom Riddle, replied. "Someone's putting on a brave face. Hoping that Severus will tell your little friends that you were a big boy and didn't cry? You will be begging me to kill you eventually, you'll see."**_

_**"Snape is on our side," Harry snapped. "He won't let you kill me."**_

_**The Dark Lord laughed, and motioned Severus forward. **_

_**"Severus, my friend, it seems that Harry doesn't understand that you're simply a good actor. Why don't you tell him the truth?"**_

_**Severus froze. "Potter, I -"**_

_**"You're on our side!" Harry screamed harshly. "You loved my mother! And you love me!"**_

_**Severus looked from his Master to the child in front of him.**_

_**"Potter -"**_

_**Harry's eyes snapped open and his body suddenly slackened. "You are on their side," he whispered, eyes dead. "You lied to me."**_

_**"Harry -"**_

_**But Severus didn't even get a chance to say anything before Harry turned to face his lifelong threat.**_

_**"You were right," he whispered. "I'm asking you to kill me. I don't want to live if I can't trust someone I thought I loved."**_

_**Severus jumped to his feet shakily. "Harry, no -"**_

_**"Avada Kedavra!" b**_

_Severus leapt from his bed as he woke up, chest tight and eyes panicked. He stumbled around the room for a moment before he got a hold of himself. It was just a dream, he reassured himself. It seems like Draco wasn't the only one having nightmares. _

_It was just after seven in the morning, and Severus resigned himself to staying awake. He was apparating into Hogsmeade at nine, and then going to the castle to meet with Minevra. He would likely be gone the whole day, and should probably alert one of the boys._

_He meant to stop in front of Draco's door, but his feet carried him farther down the hall and he stopped in front of Potter's door. He sighed and rapped sharply on the door._

_Potter stirred sleepily, looking younger than the almost sixteen years he had. "Whasamatter?"_

_"Potter, I will be leaving the premises all day today. I want you and Draco to be extra cautious. Don't leave the boundaries."_

_Potter shook himself awake and blinked at the professor. "Yes, sir," he mumbled. "Won't go anywhere."_

_The boy's eyes closed again and Severus watched him for a few long minutes. He must have felt the intensity of the stare because he opened his green eyes again._

_"Anything else, sir?" he asked sleepily._

_Severus resisted the urge to feel the child and make sure he really was alive. "That's all, Potter. Good day."_

_He closed the door silently, and cursed the day that Lily Potter had moved into his neighborhood. His life had never been simple since. i_

Severus shook off the reminders of the stupid dream and turned towards the Floo, almost happy as he thought about being surrounded with his potions in a few moments.

Before he managed to grab a handful of Floo powder, however, the Floo roared to life, and a body fell forward onto the hard floor.

The two professors both jumped backwards whipped out their wands, on instinct, but Severus lowered his as soon as he realized who the unwelcome newcomer was. He was covered in blood, so much blood that on first glance, Severus couldn't pinpoint the source and he was whimpering, a pitiful, inhumane sound.

"Remus!" The thumping noises must have alerted the Headmaster, because he was at Lupin's side in seconds, before any of us had even registered his presence. He stared at the younger professors, his eyes wide under his spectacles. "Severus, do something!"

Severus cursed the werewolf with all his might, but dropped to his knees and started feeling around. He located the source of the bleeding, a gaping hole right under the man's heart. Whispering an incantation that very few wizards knew, he halted the bloodflow and raised him gently into a sitting position. His head lolled back against the sofa, and Severus cursed again, this time outloud, as he realized the other man had lost conciousness. He levitated him onto the sofa as gently as he could, not wanting to provoke the wound again so soon.

Minevra was shaking. "Wh-what do you think happened?"

"Werewolf," Severus answered sharply. "Only another werewolf could inflict this kind of damage without killing him."

The wounds were deeper than he had originally thought. There were two identical ones on either side of his torso, and smaller claw marks on his arms and legs. One of his eyes was swollen and purple, and his lips were caked in dry blood. The sight repulsed the potions master, and the tiniest bit of concern fluttered in his stomach.

"Why? And who?"

"Those are questions that only Lupin can answer, when he regains conciousness." He had very nearly said if, but restrained himself, mostly because he didn't wish to have to deal with a hysterical Minerva. He knew she was quite close to the werewolf, and he didn't need her to fall apart. It pained him to admit it, but Lupin was a good member of the Order, and while he recovered, they would be one member short. There was no need to make it two by allowing her to panic.

"Should we take him to ?" she asked instead, making a rather brilliant show of composing herself.

"No," Dumbledore said, surprising them both. "Not now. Not with all the new laws and the corruption in the Ministry. He wouldn't be safe there. They'd likely end him right off, claim that they'd put him out of his misery. No, Severus, I'm afraid I'm going to have to impose on you yet again."

His blood chilled. "Wh-why me?"

"Poppy is in France visiting her sister, who's taken ill. And there is no one else I can trust, and no one else nearly as competent as you."

"I'm not a Healer, Albus," Severus protested. He couldn't do this. He couldn't take care of the w-werewolf. "And what about the full moon?"

"He won't be able to change if he hasn't regained conciousness. I am sure, though, that Remus will wake up within a day or two, and after that, all I ask is that you provide him with healing Potions, and help him clean his wounds. You help Poppy quite a bit, Severus, and don't act like I'm not aware of it. I wouldn't ask you this if I wasn't desperate, or one hundred percent certain that you could manage it."

"But we hate each other." The words left his mouth before he realized how childish they sounded.

Dumbledore raised a white eyebrow. "I'm sure Remus will be willing to put any differences aside for the sake of his life, Severus. And Harry will be there, and the young Malfoy. I daresay the two of you wouldn't take it to duel each other in front of children?"

Severus glared, insulted. "Of course not. I will behave in a strictly professional matter. I will heal Lupin as quickly as I can, and then he will leave and we will never speak of such matters again." He stood up straight and proud.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Very well, my boy. Can you manage getting him to your home in one piece?"

He nodded. "Send those into the Floo after me, however," he said, motioning to the few things on Minevra's desk.

"If you need anything else, Severus, just ask."

He nodded, and gently levitated Lupin's body into the air. He pulled him tightly against his chest, wincing as the harsh smell of blood penetrated his nostrils. Minevra flung the Floo powder into the fireplace, and he stepped in, and watched as the concerned faces of Minevra McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore disappeared.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Playing Qudditch again had felt so right. Even though he was playing against Malfoy, his number one enemy on the field, he'd let myself unwind and relax and now he found himself in the kitchen, humming as he started preparing dinner. They'd skipped lunch in favor of naps and showers, but now he was starving and he assumed Malfoy would be, too.

He chopped vegetables with precision and measured out cups of water and oils, and didn't hear Malfoy come into the kitchen.

"You know, Potter, if you were that careful in Potions, maybe you wouldn't cause so many explosions in a year. How is it that you still have eyebrows?"

He almost dropped the knife, and whirled around to find Malfoy leaning against the counter, smirking. There was no venom in his words, however. There was almost a teasing lilt, and Harry bit back any comments and instead just stuck his tongue out and whipped a piece of celery at the blond.

"That hurt, Potter," he complained sadly, rubbing his chest.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Get over here and help me, ."

It didn't take long before the beef stew was simmering on the stove, and there was nothing left to do but wait. Harry settled onto the couch, and Malfoy sat down beside him, leaning into the cushions.

"I wish wizards had TV," he muttered to himself. It was boring, just sitting here.

"Those are those boxes with the moving pictures, right?" Malfoy asked, surprising him.

"Uh, yeah. How do you know that?"

"Muggle studies," Malfoy said, shrugging his shoulder. "Father insisted I take it. I'm not quite sure what his goal was, though. I think maybe he'd hoped I'd learn some big secret that could help You-Know-Who wipe out Muggles."

Harry choked back a laugh at that. "As if they'd teach you about atomic bombs, or machine guns."

"Atomic whats?" The blond was a perfect picture of innocence.

Harry laughed, relaxing into the sofa even more. "Nothing, Malfoy. Nothing important. Being a wizard is much more interesting than being a Muggle, even though sometimes I wish I could find a way to make a few of the Muggle things available down here."

"Like televisions".

"Yeah. And record players, and certain sports, and microwaves and -" he flushed, remembering who he was talking to. "Sorry, you probably don't care about any of this."

"It's interesting," Malfoy protested. "And Snape has a few Muggle things. The stove and fridge are the Muggle kind, are they not? Even though they're not that complicated."

Harry nodded. "He told me that this was a Muggle-only area, so I guess he didn't want to look suspicious."

They drifted into silence, and Harry wondered if they were thinking about the same thing. Sally. She was a Muggleborn, obviously, or half blood at best, and yet, Malfoy seemed to like her. Maybe it was because they were here and not at school, where he had to live up to his perfect Malfoy name, or maybe he genuinely liked her and didn't care about her heritage for once in his life.

"Malfoy?"

"Mmmmm?"

"Thanks, you know, for being nice to Sally. She is a Muggleborn, after all..." Harry trailed off, not wanting to offend him.

"I get it, Potter," he said in a slightly chilly voice. "I know I have never been nice to Muggleborns, particularly Granger, and I know what you think of me. But Sally is just a child, and I predict her having a hard enough time later on."

Harry sighed, knowing Malfoy was right. She was bound to get teased, maybe even bullied. Maybe not at school, if things had changed by then, but down here, indeed. Living in a all Muggle area must already be hard enough. And in a way, she reminded me a bit of Luna Lovegood. He hoped, that like Luna, she'd be able to hold her own and find her own place in the world.

"Do you think Snape would keep an eye out for her?"

Malfoy seemed to consider this for a long time. "Maybe," he said finally. "He would have to meet her. If anyone could worm their way into his heart, I guess it would be her."

The grey eyes locked on Harry's as he looked up at him challengingly. "And yes, he does have a heart, Potter."

Harry only shrugged at that. "Oh, I know that. He was in love with my mother, after all."

"Wh-what?" Malfoy's jaw dropped and the other boy bit his cheek to keep from laughing.

"They met before Hogwarts, and were friends, and then got sorted into different Houses. Snape got in with the wrong crowd, and my mum met my dad and they got married. There's more details, I guess, but no one has ever told me them. The only person left who could answer my questions would be Snape himself - and maybe Dumbledore. But I'd never ask him. If Snape wants me to know, he'd tell me. And if he doesn't, well, I guess I'll live with it."

Malfoy was silent for a long time. "Wow," he said finally.

"I've never given much thought to love," he declared suddenly. "I always assumed I'd get matched for money, and learn to love the person, like my mum and dad. I never thought about what would happen if I fell in love with someone I couldn't have, or fell in love with someone who didn't want me."

"You're a Malfoy," Harry said, rolling his eyes. "Anyone would want you."

"For my money," he agreed slowly. "But that's pretty stupid, isn't it?"

"No stupider than the hoards of people who want to marry me because I'm the Boy Who Lived," Harry grimaced. "I haven't even turned 16 yet, and I've had to turn down so many marriage proposals and date requests and even adoption requests. Both to adopt me, and for me to adopt them!"

Malfoy laughed at that, and Harry couldn't hold back either, struck by the notion of how ridiculous it all was. Sitting here, with his sworn enemy, the only person in the entire world who was able to make him feel like a normal person again.

Without really realizing it, they'd both moved closer to each other. Malfoy's grey eyes were bright with amusement, and his cheeks were flushed, and he was suddenly the most attractive person Harry had ever seen. He put a hand out slowly, tracing his cheekbone with a finger. Malfoy's breathing hitched, and they leaned closer, eyes drifting shut. Harry's lips had almost grazed his when the Floo roared to life, springing them apart.

Snape collapsed onto the floor, the boy were on their feet in an instant, ready to help him up. Malfoy was the first one who realized that he wasn't alone.

"P-potter, isn't that -" He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Harry realized who was held tightly in Snape's arms.

"REMUS!"


	10. Hurt and Comfort

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything HP related, sadly. If I did I wouldn't be writing this fanfic cause Drarry would have been canon.**

**Author's Note: Sincere apologies for taking forever to update. I was doing so good at the once a week thing; and then I got sick. And I'm still sick. Bronchitis is fucking brutal. And I had the stomach flu last week. My body is out to get me. I had chapters written but not edited and no energy to edit them, but I finally felt somewhat up for it. So here we are. I hope you enjoy, thanks for all the love in my absence. Oh, and Happy Valentine's Day! **

**Chapter 10: Hurt and Comfort**

Harry was barely aware of strong arms wrapping around him, pulling him away from Remus and settling him down onto the chair. He could barely breathe, and his vision was blurry as he watched Snape settle the bloody mess onto the sofa.

He curled into Malfoy's chest, tears stinging his eyes. He had to be okay. Harry couldn't tolerate another losing anyone else. He was half-aware of soft hands sliding under his shirt, rubbing calming circles into his back, and it took a few moments for Snape's voice, surprisingly gentle, to penetrate the foggy haze surrounding his brain.

Harry snapped out of the trance-like state he was in, and pulled himself away from Malfoy quickly.

"Potter, he's alive," Snape said. "He's in a coma, and it's my job to get him out of the coma so we can get answers."

Answers. Right. Someone had did this. Someone had did this to Remus, the only person left in this world who loved Harry as a son. Oh, gods. Tears streamed down his cheeks but he didn't speak, not trusting himself not to make a horrible scene.

Snape stepped forward and placed his hands on his arm. "Potter. You need to breathe."

Breathe. In, out, in out. He was breathing, wasn't he?

"Draco, get me some Calming Draught." Snape's voice sounded far away, and Harry swayed slightly, feeling surprisingly light.

He jolted a little as he was pulled onto the other sofa, and his head was tipped back and something cool was poured down his throat. He slid into the cushions, and his head slowly stopped spinning and it no longer felt like the Hogwarts express was sitting on his chest. He realized his eyes were still screwed tightly shut, and he blinked cautiously, Malfoy's white face swimming into view.

"Potter."

Snape. He was half-laying on Snape on the sofa. He scrambled into a sitting position and pulled away a little before looking at him.

"Better?"

Harry nodded slowly. "Wh-what happened to him?"

"I wish I could tell you," the Potions Master said slowly. "I think he was attacked by another of his kind, but I can't confirm until I've spoken to Lupin when he wakes up."

"H-he will wake up, r-right?" Harry hated himself for stuttering, and half expected Snape to ridicule him but he was surprisingly calm, speaking slowly and reassuringly.

"He will, Potter. I just need a bit of time to manipulate the right potion. For now, he is comfortable, and warm, and needs to be cleaned. Will you and Draco be able to clean him and bandage him?"

Harry nodded quickly. Anything to be useful.

They made short work of it, and soon, Remus was no longer bloody, and the deep wounds were cleaned as well as they could be and wrapped tightly in bandages. Malfoy healed the minor wounds with a flick of his wand, and now, lying there on the couch, glowing in the light of the fire, Remus's wounds didn't seem so impossible or hopeless. He looked like he was sleeping, a deep, much needed sleep. And maybe, that's what it was.

Harry leaned against Malfoy. "Thank you," he whispered.

Malfoy's arm tightened around him and he didn't try to push it away. He didn't understand what was happening, but right now, he needed it.

"We should eat," Malfoy said, and slid his arm down Harry's until he caught he was able to slide their fingers together. He pulled Harry into the kitchen and sat him down, and then placed a warm bowl in front of him. He sat down beside Harry, dragging his chair close.

Harry ate in small, quick bites, and finished the bowl before Malfoy was done eating. He sighed and leaned against the blond, and Malfoy responded by pulling Harry close and wrapping both arms around him. He smelt like citrus and mint, and like dew and Quidditch gear, and he was warm and solid. His hand rubbed circles on Harry's stomach, and he was drowsy all over again, but a good kind of drowsy.

Snape walked in with a vial in his hand, and cocked an eyebrow at them.

"Maybe you should held Potter to bed, Draco. Shock does horrible things to one's system."

"Yes," he agreed, prying Harry gently off his chest. They walked down the hallway to Harry's room, and Harry laid down on the far side of the bed while Malfoy sat beside him, their legs touching slightly.

"Malfoy," he said slowly.

"Yes?"

"This isn't right, you know."

He frowned. "What isn't?"

"This." Harry waved his hand between them. Malfoy was much too close, and it seemed as if Harry's body was straining to get closer still. "This, whatever this feeling is between us. It's not right. It's just ... stress."

And then the little Slytherin bastard had the nerve to smirk at Harry. "If it's so wrong, why were you going to kiss me?"

Shit.

"I don't know," he admitted. "You just ... you were laughing, and your eyes were bright and your face was flushed and you looked kissable."

He leaned closer, his eyes almost silver in the light. "Do I still look kissable?"

Yes. "No."

He smirked again, his face much too close. "Too bad, because you do."

And he leaned down and took possession of Harry's lips. It was sweet and hot at the same time, his lips soft and his breath minty. It was also over too soon.

Harry must have made a sound when Malfoy pulled away, because the blond raised an eyebrow at him. Damn it, did Slytherins take a course somewhere on how to do the eyebrow thing?

"What's the matter, Potter? Want more?"

Yes, please. "Never," Harry said, crossing his arms. "That was a pathetic excuse for a kiss."

Something flashed, dark and dangerous, and challenging in Malfoy's eyes. "Oh, yeah?" he said, and claimed Harry's soft lips again.

Harry felt like he was melting all over. Every part of his body was on fire. Malfoy's tongue pushed into his mouth, persistent as always, and hot, so damn hot. His teeth grazed the soft skin of Harry's lower lip, and the dark-haired boy made a desperate mewling noise. Harry scraped his teeth gently on his tongue, and the blond slid on top of him, thrusting his hips against Harry's. He ran his hands down his back, pulling him closer.

"Malfoy," his name was almost a squeak.

He stopped what he was doing and looked at Harry with a cocky grin. "Yes?"

"You taste good."

He laughed, and rolled off Harry, and drew him against his chest instead. "So do you, Potter, so do you."

The hardness inside Harry's jeans was going away slowly, and he was glad, because he knew they couldn't take this any further. There was no way they could ever be together, not now, not ever. Even if the threat of Voldemort was to disappear tomorrow, there would still be Ron and Hermione, and Snape, and Lucius, and ... it went on and on.

Harry glanced at Malfoy, who's eyes were closed. He had half a thought to push him off the bed and make him go to his room, but he looked so comfortable, and so was Harry.

Tomorrow, Harry thought sleepily. Tomorrow, they'd go back to how things were before.


	11. Feelings

**Disclaimer: Need I really say anything?**

**Author's Note: Here's me trying to make up for my absence with two chapters instead of one. Both shortish but I like them and yeah. Lemme know whatcha think :)**

**Chapter 11: Feelings**

Malfoy wasn't in the bed when Harry woke up, and he was glad. He didn't know if he'd be able to face him just yet. He got ready in record time, and then rushed down the hall, passing the kitchen and heading right into the sitting room, where Remus was laying on the newly expanded couch.

He was deathly pale, and his wounds were still bleeding slightly through the bandages. Harry cleaned his hands, and began tending to the wounds and applying fresh, clean bandages. When he was done, he sat beside him, holding a cool hand in his own, and praying to the Muggle God that he'd never believed in that he would wake up soon, and be okay.

He didn't hear Snape come in. He was too busy muttering comforting words below his breath, and trying not to give in to the urge to break things. Anger was the one constant emotion in his life, and the one he turned to the easiest.

"Potter, you should really have some breakfast."

Harry turned to the black eyed professor. "I'm not hungry, sir."

Snape sighed loudly and disappeared down the hallway. A few minutes later, a plate of steaming food was pushed onto Harry's lap, and Snape was kneeling beside him, at Remus's head, tipping a potion down his throat.

Harry ate the food quickly, watching Snape's every move. Years of distrust were hard to let go of, and it was a simple habit to keep an eye on someone one didn't trust.

Snape obviously realized he was being watched, and cocked an eyebrow at Harry. "If I had wanted to harm him, Potter, I could have done something to his Wolfsbane any time over the last three years. You don't need to be in here, watching my every move."

"Sorry," he muttered, and got up. "I'll be in my room."

"Potter."

He half turned, imitating Snape's expression to the best of his abilities.

"Thank you for cleaning his wounds. He will be fine, Potter, rest assured that I will not let him die. The potions I am giving him should wake him within the next 24 hours, and I will alert you the moment that happens."

He sighed, feeling bad and not really knowing why. "Thank you, Professor, I appreciate it."

"Oh, and Potter, next weekend, your little friends will be coming here to celebrate your birthday. I'm allowing this only if you make sure that they do not stick their noses into places where they don't belong, and if you keep them from harming Draco."

Shit. Ron and Malfoy in the same place? This probably wouldn't end very well.

"Yes, sir."

Harry turned and walked away quickly, before Snape could say anything else.

He lingered in his doorway for a minute or two, but it seemed too quiet and lonely. For Merlin's sake, he was used to spending summers locked in a room, but now, he couldn't even stomach the idea of his own company for a few hours?

He headed down the hall instead, and knocked on Dr-Malfoy's door. Malfoy opened it, and smirked at him.

"Missed me, Potter?"

Harry glared at him, and pushed past him into the room. "Git," he mumbled, and flopped onto his bed, face in the pillows.

The bed dipped as the blond laid down beside him. His hand slid along Harry's back, rubbing softly, and he sighed contentedly. It didn't even matter right now that it was Malfoy, he needed reassurances that he wasn't alone, and that life wasn't hopeless.

Harry rolled over, and stared at Malfoy. His grey eyes met Harry's green ones with a soft gaze, and Harry reached out and smoothed down a errant strand of blond hair.

"When did you get so attractive?" he mumbled, and then flushed as he realized what he said.

Dra-Malfoy just smiled and ran a finger down Harry's cheek. "Third year, I think."

"Mmmm." Harry moved closer to him, wrapping his legs around his waist. "It's kind of too bad no one can know about this. It'd be hilarious seeing the reactions when people found out that we spent the summer with each other."

"They wouldn't believe it for a second. Unless we went back covered in bruises and scars. Maybe then, they'd believe it."

It didn't even seem wrong, laying here like this, wrapped around his enemy of the last five years. All their petty fights seemed so meaningless and childish now.

"Oh, hey, Malfoy?"

"Yes, Potter?"

"Not to, um, ruin, whatever this is, but Ron and Hermione are going to be here next weekend for my birthday."

He stiffened and pulled away from Harry a little bit. "Fantastic," he muttered. "Just what I need. A weekend of having to deal with the Weasel's pathetic attempts to hex me and having to watch out for Granger's iron fist."

Harry smothered a laugh as he remembered Hermione punching Malfoy in third year. No one would have ever guessed that she had had it in her.

"It's not funny, Potter," he mumbled, glowering darkly.

"I won't let them bother you, okay? Snape would kill me if they did, anyway."

"I think it's cute how you're so scared of my godfather, Potter," the smug blond smirked, and ran a finger down Harry's chest lightly. "Yet, you're in here, in a very compromising position with his beloved godson. Don't you think he'd tear you to pieces if he thought you were trying to seduce me?"

"Probably," Harry agreed, and made a move to get up. Not because he was scared of Snape, but because this was becoming more than he was ready to handle. But Malfoy stopped him, wrapping his slim fingers around his wrist.

"Don't go," he said in mock sadness. "I won't let him hurt you - after all, I swore to protect you, didn't I?"

For some reason, the reminder of the vow bothered Harry a lot, and he pulled away anyway, hovering in the doorway.

"I need to polish my broom," he said, and then flushed when Malfoy started laughing. Out of all the things he could have used as an excuse, and he had to pick that one? Grey eyes were watery with mirth, and he was once again struck with how attractive the blond was when he was flushed and laughing. He could just imagine him flushed for another reason -

"Fine, Potter, go ahead. If you need any help, you know where to find me."

Harry glared at him and walked out the the door - right into a wall.

Draco sighed as Potter walked out of the room. He couldn't believe he'd let things get even more complicated. A liaison with the Chosen One was the last thing he needed, yet, it seemed that he was more than willing to let it happen.

It was simple, really. Potter was the first one to show him any positive attention in a long time, and at sixteen, hormones were first in line to take control of his life. It also helped that he was the right gender - Pansy threw herself at him on occasion, but they both knew neither of them were really interested. Nor were his parents interested in marrying him off to a Parkinson - they didn't enjoy their company, and their position in the world was adequate at best.

No, Draco knew he was interested in males from about the age of ten, just before going to Hogwarts. But he'd pushed it to the back of his mind - He was a Malfoy, he would marry, and produce an heir, and then if he wanted to have male lovers, it would be at his discretion and no one would be the wiser. As long as he was loyal to his family, and loyal to their causes, no one would question his activities. That was just the way it worked in the high-ranking pureblood families.

But Potter and his damn green eyes complicated things. His innocence, too. Draco was still a virgin, but more by choice than by lack of interest. He figured if he had to have sex with a girl, it might as well be the one he was going to marry. And Merlin forbid trying to have a secret affair with anyone at Hogwarts' - he'd be outed in an instant, and a total disgrace to his family.

But Potter ... Potter had an almost otherworldly kind of innocence - for someone who's been touched by death several times already, someone who's been kept in the dark of life changing secrets about him, someone who's been abused and tortured, lied to and called a liar, he had an almost childlike innocence and still harboured hope hidden somewhere deep inside him.

He didn't like to let people get too close to him because he was afraid they were going to die and leave him alone. Draco seen the fear in his eyes last night when the werewolf had shown up, mangled and broken. If he hadn't been there, Draco was sure he would have bottled up his emotions and put on a brave face in front of Snape.

But he'd let his walls down for just an instant, and it was enough to let him through. Draco didn't know why he wanted to get through - it wasn't like he could use any information he might tell him against him, not with the vow.

Then again, maybe that was it. Neither of them would speak of anything that happened this summer - Draco couldn't, and Ha-Potter wouldn't, mostly because of Severus, but also because who would believe him? For the first time in his life, Draco had the chance to completely be himself, not be the person his father wanted to be.

And if it meant being friends with Potter, so be it. After this summer, everything would go back to normal. They'd go back to Hogwarts, go back to being enemies, his father would probably be out of prison, Draco would eventually join his father out of loyalty, Potter would continue to fight against Voldemort until he defeated him, and life would go on.

It was probably just sexual frustration, anyway, Draco decided.

His hands had been sliding down his body on their own, sneaky things, and he decided that maybe he would take a page out of Potter's book, and polish his 'broom', too.


	12. Gryffindors and Slytherins

**Disclaimer: Same as always, J.K Rowling is queen and everything important belongs to her.**

**Author's Note: Not much to say for this one. Filler chapter, really, but important nonetheless. Feedback would be really appreciated.**

**Chapter 12: Gryffindors and Slytherins**

Remus's body was on fire. That was the first thought that ran through his mind. He was burning up, from the inside, and he had to make it stop. He thrashed around, his legs flailing and arms clawing at his chest, wanting to stop the burning pain that was radiating from his very core.

He tried to open his eyes, but they were glued shut, and his throat was dry, and he couldn't make a single sound. He swung his arms out, needing to find something, anything, that would put him out of his misery. Panic fueled his actions and he wasn't even aware of how badly he was flailing around, almost throwing himself onto the ground.

His hand finally contacted something solid, and blessedly cool. He latched onto it, and pulled it closer to him.

Something was being forced down his throat, and he tried to fight it, but he was too weak, and a cold liquid ran down his throat as a cool cloth pushed his hair back from his sweaty face.

The pain eased, and his eyes no longer felt glued shut. He cracked one eye open, and didn't recognize anything around him. Panic welled up in him again and he gasped for air, trying to call out again but his voice wouldn't work.

A shadow came into his sight, and he focused his one working eye as much as he could, almost falling off the sofa in shock as he recognized the man standing there.

"S-S-Sev?" he managed to croak out. He couldn't manage the man's whole name, and almost hoped that he would put him out of this misery and kill him for calling him a nickname.

Instead, he dropped to his knees beside Remus, black robes billowing around him. "Lupin. You're at my summer home in Scotland. You're alive, badly injured but alive. Do not panic, do not touch your wounds, and do not talk yet. Is that clear?" His black eyes drilled into Remus's brown ones, and he tried not to flinch.

Instead, he nodded, and closed his eyes for a second. Severus disappeared brieftly and returned with another potion. He helped Remus drink it, and then Remus collapsed onto the pillows again, sapped of all strength.

He tried to remember what had happened prior to waking up here, but all he could recall was a bright light and fangs and Flooing to Hogwarts. Severus must have been there, he realized. But that didn't explain why he was now in his home.

Remus gave up trying to fight it, and let the sleep take over again. The answers would have to wait.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

The second time he woke up, it was to concerned green eyes instead of intense black ones. His throat felt less dry and swollen, so he chanced a word.

"H-Harry?"

"Remus!" The green eyes lit up slightly. He scrambled to his feet and ran to the doorway. "Sir, he's awake!"

Severus swept into the room, and looked at him with a face devoid of all expression. "Lupin, I see you've rejoined the living. How is the pain?"

"Bearable," Remus croaked. He wanted water, desperately, and Severus must have realized that because his gaze turned to Harry, who scrambled into the kitchen instantly. Not even ten seconds later, a cool glass of water was in his hand and Harry was helping him sit up while Severus stirred a foul smelling potion in a cauldron that he hadn't noticed earlier.

He drained the water in one gulp.

"How did I get here?"

"I was at Hogwarts with Minevra when you came through the Floo half-dead. Poppy is away and I was left with no choice but to take care of you." Severus answered as he stirred his potion. He didn't even look at me, and I was left feeling guilty that he was stuck with my care. There was no love lost between us.

"Sorry," Remus muttered. "Next time, I'll make sure to Floo ahead and make sure you're not there before I get viciously attacked."

Black eyes glared at me. "Hilarious, Lupin. Who did this to you?"

Remus's eyes clouded over and he hung his head. "I don't remember," he mumbled, refusing to meet Severus's eyes. He waited for the man to curse at him or ridicule him for his incompetence.

Instead, he just sighed. "You've had quite the shock to the body, Lupin. I assume it is quite normal to have temporary memory loss. I should alert the Order that you have woken. We will figure out who did this to you. And if you remember anything, anything at all, I want to know immediately."

Remus nodded, and Severus prepared to Floo to Hogwarts, presumably.

"Severus?"

"Lupin?"

"Be careful," he managed weakly. "Order needs you."

An odd expression graced the man's face. "I have no intentions of being killed, Lupin."

Moments after he disappeared, Harry reappeared in the room, dragging Draco Malfoy with him. Remus wanted to smirk at the sight of Draco cowering behind Harry, but he was too tired.

"I need to dress your wounds, Remus," Harry said softly. "And then you can sleep."

As the boy he almost considered his own set about changing the bandages, the Malfoy boy hovered beside him, watching his every move with wide grey eyes. Said eyes kept darting towards Remus, but looking away the second it became obvious that Remus was staring back.

It was strange, because Draco and Harry weren't acting like enemies at all. He knew all about the vow, but that didn't explain the easy way they worked together, Draco handing Harry the things he needed to clean the angry red marks on before Harry uttered a sound. Also, they kept brushing against each other, slight, fleeting touches, but enough for the wolf in him to pick up on it. He decided not to question anything, not yet.

The blond handed him yet another vial of potion, and as soon as Remu's fingers touched the glass, snatched his hand back.

"Relax, ," Remus said tiredly . "I won't bite you today, it's not the full moon."

The grey eyes widened in fear, and he took a step back. Harry frowned at Remus.

"That's not funny, Remy," he said.

He sighed. "I know. I'm sorry. This is just awkward and I can't deal with awkward. Draco, you have nothing to worry about from me. I would never harm anyone without a damn good reason, and I would rather outright kill someone than stick them with this damn curse."

"It's okay," the blond said in a soft, soothing voice that he'd never heard a Malfoy use before. "This summer is fucked up for all of us."

He nodded in agreement, and closed his eyes.

Harry sighed in relief as he watched Remus fall asleep. He looked horrible, and obviously needed the rest.

Malfoy was standing close enough to him that he could feel the warmth radiating from his body , so Harry leaned against him.

"How long do you think Snape will be gone for?" he asked him sleepily. Everything was taking a toll on him, and his body was reacting in the only way it knew how - by shutting down.

"A few hours, at least. Go take a nap, Potter, you look like hell right about now. I'll wake you if anything happens."

Impulsively, he hugged the blond tightly. "Thank you, Draco," he said, and headed down the hall towards the comfort of his bed.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Draco sat in the sitting room for a long time, keeping an eye on Lupin and listening closely for any sounds coming from Harry's room - with all that was going on, he wouldn't be surprised if his Gryffindor ended up having nightmares. And he didn't want him to have to face them alone.


	13. Faster and Faster

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything created by J.K Rowling**

**Author's Note: Not much to say today, here's the next chapter. Enjoy xo**

**Chapter 13: Faster And Faster**

The Order had been shaken by the attack on Lupin, and more than one person had told Severus to be careful.

He'd been a spy for a long time, and he often wished he could give up and officially join the Light side, but he knew it would ultimately be too dangerous for both himself and the rest of the Order. Also, he knew the information he provided the Order was far more valuable than his life.

He refused to let it bother him that the information he provided was probably the only reason the others were worried about him. The attack on Lupin had been a very clear message, indeed. No one was safe, and security efforts were being doubled from here on out. Order members were no longer allowed out in public alone, and Albus had decided to use Granger's idea from their little club, the DA. They were each going to be receiving coins as a means of communcation. Each coin would also have a location spell, and if they were unresponsive for more than half an hour,they would be located and someone would be sent to make sure they weren't in need of assitance. It was particularly bothersome for Severus, as it meant he would be using the statis spells on his potions quite often in order to respond, but he understood the need.

It had been four days since Lupin had woke up, and he was improving. He had been hoping to get rid of him soon, but Albus had other plans.

"What do you mean, you want the werewolf to stay with me for the summer?" Severus glared at the bearded old man with fiery black eyes.

"He doesn't have anywhere else to go, Severus."

"He can come here! Or stay with one of the other Order members!"

But Albus was shaking his head, and Severus knew his mind was made up. "He needs the Wolfsbane, Severus, and it's going to be too dangerous for you to deliver it. He has to stay with you until the start of the school term. Maybe then, he can be moved back here. "

"Fine," he said, abruptly standing, his dark cloak swirling around him. "But he better stay out of my way or I won't feel any remorse when I throw him off a cliff."

He flooed back home before the Headmaster could say another word, or look at him with those damnable twinkling eyes.

The werewolf in question was currently in the kitchen, stirring a pot of soup. Despite Severus's efforts to be silent, Remus heard him come in, and turned to him with a half smile.

"You're staying here for the rest of the summer," Severus bit out bitterly, before he could change his mind and throw him out despite orders.

"Wh-what? Why?!"

It was reassuring knowing that Remus wasn't any more impressed with the plans than he was - maybe, he would actually stay out of the way and let Severus go about business as usual. Maybe he could even entertain Potter and Draco - there was surely something interesting he could show them pertaining to Defence.

"Albus thinks it is necessary, because you need the Wolfsbane potion, and it is no longer safe for me to deliver it to you." Severus refused to look at the man, afraid he would see the wolf straining to get out.

He expected slamming doors, or cursing, or something, because Lupin had been a Gryffindor and they were notorious for their hotheadedness. Instead, there was nothing, and when Severus chanced a look, he was slouched over the counter, head in his hands. He moved towards him out of instinct, wondering if he was in pain.

He looked up when Severus approached him, and backed away a step. "I'm fine, Severus. And I'm so sorry that you have to deal with me this summer. If I wasn't such an idiot, none of this would have ever happened."

"It's not your fault, Lupin," Severus said softly. "It could have happened to anyone."

"Yes, it is!" he said hotly, tears stinging his cheeks. "I shouldn't even be allowed to be a part of the Order. I'm more of a hindrance than anything else, and everyone knows it! Once it's safe again, I'm going as far away as possible."

A week ago, Severus would have agreed with him. Encouraged him to leave, even. But now ... they were both on the same side, after all. And if Potter and Draco could put their differences aside for the summer, he could as well. He wouldn't be bested by children.

"You are a valued member of the Order, Lupin, and you know it. And you can't leave. Potter needs you."

He looked up at the man he'd known and had problems with since he was 11. "Why are you being nice, Severus?"

Severus shrugged elegantly. "I'm not being nice, Lupin. I'm being an adult."

"Well, I appreciate it," he said. "I appreciate everything you're doing, Severus, for me, for Harry, even for Draco. You're have a good heart."

Severus didn't know what to say so he simply nodded, and then waved at the pot on the stove. "If you wouldn't mind, Lupin, I am starving."

It was a subdued Severus Snape and Remus Lupin that sat down to eat bowls of steaming chicken soup.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Ron and Hermione were going to be here at this time tomorrow, Harry thought, as he stretched out on the bed. He had mixed feelings about this. He missed his best friends more than anything, but at the same time, it felt like so much had changed in the short time they'd been apart, and he didn't think they'd understand all of it.

He didn't even know if they knew about Remus. Probably. Even though they weren't part of the Order,he knew that wouldn't keep something so important from them. Hopefully having him here would make the weekend easier.

Draco appeared in the doorway. They'd been avoiding each other these last few days. Or, Harry had been avoiding him, anyway. Remus gave them weird looks every time they were together and he'd decided it would be easier to just ignore the blond. So much for bravery, huh.

"Potter, uh, I was wondering if you want to go and find Sally?" he asked, looking at the floor. "It's been almost a week since we've seen her, you know."

He debated it for a minute, and then swung his legs over the bed and stood up. He grabbed a thin jacket and moved to stand beside Draco. "Yeah, let's go."

They walked down to the cliffs in silence. It was a dreary day, and colder than usual, and he shivered as he looked around for any signs of the redhead. There was none, but it was still early, and they sat down, legs swinging gently over the side of the cliff. It was a long drop, he mused, to the water, and he shivered slightly again, moving back just a tiny bit.

Draco must have assumed he shivered because he was cold, and he draped an around Harry and pulled him into an embrace. He didn't fight it, and dropped his head onto his shoulder. It was warm and comfortable, but at the same time there a slight sick feeling in his stomach because he knew that they were heading for disaster and even knowing that, he was falling faster, and faster, and there was nothing he could do to stop himself from feeling the way he did.

Harry could hear the faint beating of Draco's heart and his hand slid up over it, feeling the steady thumping under his palm. His other hand slipped over Draco's and squeezed gently. Neither of them talked, and that was fine with both of them.

"Draco! Harry!"

They turned just in time to see the flash of red hair heading their way. Sally wandered along the edge of the cliffs, too close for comfort. Harry had a sudden flash of anger towards the child's mother. Who let a child wander around on their own every single day? Sure, she had a babysitter, but it didn't seem like the woman was fit to take care of a young child.

"You shouldn't walk so close to the side," Harry said as she drew closer, before he could stop himself.

She immediately looked contrite. "Sorry," she mumbled, moving over as she walked towards us.

Harry pulled her into a hug. "I just don't want anything to happen to you," he said tenderly, and she nodded, her eyes dark.

"Are you and Draco friends now?"

Draco slipped an arm around Harry's waist before he could answer. "Yes, we're friends."

She smiled, a blinding smile that made the day seem a thousand times brighter. "Good. You both looked sad and sad people need friends."

Harry's heart broke at her innocent statement. If only life was that easy. And then he thought of Snape, sullen and miserable all the time, and almost laughed at the look he imagined Snape giving Sally if he heard what she just said. But he quickly squashed his negative thoughts towards the professor - he'd been amazingly gentle with Remus, and had constantly reassured Harry that he was going to be okay, that he was cleaning the wounds well, whatever. Harry's attitude towards him was softening, not that he'd ever tell him that.

"We have other friends, they just can't be with us this summer," Harry said. "But we're staying with two other people. One of them is a teacher at Hogwarts." Both would have been if Snape hadn't exposed Remus's secret, he thought darkly, but let it go. Remus seemed to have forgiven Snape, so he guessed he could, too.

"What are their names? What are they like? Are they nice? They have the magic, too, right?"

Draco laughed and sat down on the grass and motioned for Sally to sit on his lap. "They're both very nice people. Severus is the teacher, and he teaches potions. He's very good at what he does. Remus is a ... friend of his, they used to work together. Now he does very important work but it's a secret."

Harry nodded his approval of Draco's explanations, shaking his head slightly at 'two very nice people'. Snape would be horrified to hear Draco calling him 'nice.' He had a reputation to uphold, afterall.

"Potions," Sally said, testing the unfamiliar word. "What's that?"

"Something Harry's not very good at," the blond answered, smirking at him. Harry elbowed him in the ribs and stuck his tongue out playfully.

"Potions can be used for anything, from fixing you when you're sick, to making you lucky, to making you do things you wouldn't usually do. You have to mix things together and follow steps and hope you don't blow anything up," Harry said. "Draco's right, though, I'm not very good at it."

"Are you?" she said, turning her wide eyes to Draco.

He nodded. "But Harry's good at other things, like flying, and Defence Against The Dark Arts."

Harry's heart warmed at Draco's praise.

"What's that?"

Harry was slightly uncomfortable, but Draco had the answer.

"Remember when you asked me if magic was bad and I told you it could be? Well, Dark Arts are what the bad magic is called, and in school they teach us what to do if we see bad magic."

"Oh," she nodded. "Okay."

Harry was dying to change the subject now, before she asked any other questions, so he took the game of Exploding Snap out of his pocket and laid it down on the grass. "Wanna learn a wizard game?"

They played until the sun was high in the sky. It had gotten warm enough for them to shed their light jackets by the time they split up to go and have lunch. None of them noticed a pair of eyes watching them from a distance.


End file.
